The New Avengers
by StormyWriter55
Summary: Follow along as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. return home from space, seeking help from the Avengers and in return help them with their missions along the way. Takes place after Season 5 of AOS and after Civil War. (DaisyXNatasha) (MayXCoulson) (WandaXOC) Will continue story all the way up to Avengers: Endgame.
1. Home Sweet Home

She had officially seen everything in the world. She's been through more than anyone could think of in a lifetime, endured more than anyone her age should've had to. Daisy Johnson and her team had all returned from their trip through space and time. Were they all ok? Most certainly not, but they now had time to figure their shit out and relax for awhile. And that's how they found themselves at a hotel in Las Vegas, trying to lay low from the government, trying to protect Daisy from being arrested on false murder charges.

Daisy had just stepped out of the shower, the first warm one she's had in forever, when the delicious aroma of pizza filled her nose. Quickly she combed her hair and threw some clothes on and exited the bathroom to see everyone sitting at the small hotel table. Mack and Yo-Yo sat together, hand in hand, with a young and very alive Flint and Tess beside them. Then there was FitzSimmons also hand in hand, which would soon wear rings on them, with their heads pressed together and were talking in hushed tones. Lastly, there was Coulson and May sitting on the couch together while they handed out slices of pizza to everyone. May looked up as soon as Daisy walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you just going to admire the view and savor the smell, or you gonna sit down for a slice?" She teased, handing a plate to Flint and Coulson handing one to Tess.

"This is for sure the best and most appetizing food I've ever seen in my entire life," said the young new Inhuman as he eagerly took his plate and biting in. "Oh my god! I was right to come back in time with you guys! This alone was worth it, right Tess?" The young lady in question looked over to her friend and nodded, taking another, very unladylike bite of pizza.

"Slow down you two, we have nothing to do right now other than eat so take it easy," Mack joked around as he started pouring everyone cups of pop. "Coulson made the right call to hit one of his safe houses and take a small break before we get back to work." Daisy walked over to the couch and sat next to May who handed her a plate, nodding her thanks to her mentor and didn't dare make eye contact with Coulson for fear she might ruin the night. She could never forgive him for shooting her with an Icer and bringing her home to their time with the risk of her destroying the Earth.

"If there's one thing I learned from working with S.H.I.E.L.D. it's that Coulson has safe houses stashed just about anywhere," everyone laughed at Mays small joke minus the two new time travelers who looked confused.

"What's a safe house?" Tress asked with a mouthful of cheesy-goodness.

"Somewhere that Agents like us hide a bunch of necessities like cash, weapons, food, medical supplies, fake ID's, which don't forget we have to set them up with Jemma," Fitz explained, bringing Jemma's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"Yes I know but where are we going to do all of this when we don't even have the supplies?" Fitz just shrugged and took another bite. "Let's think about that tomorrow, for now I just want to enjoy greasy, cheesy, calorie packed pizza."

"Ok but I've been thinking about where we could go ever since we arrived home about 6 hours ago and I was thinking..." Coulson trailed off and looked around the room. "I think it's time to visit New York and the Avengers." Everyone in the room stopped eating and put their plates down, minus the two newcomers who just kept eating like nothing was wrong. Like they hadn't just heard that they're heading to one of the most popular places in the world.

"Umm, are you sure that's a good idea Coulson?" Yo-Yo was the first to recover from the news.

"I think it's the right move, yes." He stood up and started pacing. "I'm just not sure that I should go, maybe all of you should go to them for help and just leave me out of it." May stood up from the couch now.

"We're not leaving you Coulson. We still have many enemies out there and leaving our leader behind is not the right call," she stated, everyone voicing their agreement except Daisy who just continued to stare at her food. Coulson definitely noticed, sighing loudly.

"Then I guess I'm heading to bed, because we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow to get to New York," he looked to Daisy before heading out the door to his own room. After he left everyone left to their own rooms, FitzSimmons explained who the Avengers were to Tess and Flint on the way out while Daisy began cleaning up the mess. She reached for the pizza box when hands suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Daisy, you need to talk to him," May said with a sadness in her voice. Coulson was like a father to Daisy and everyone knew it, so seeing them not talking broke their hearts.

"I don't have to do anything," she busied herself with picking up while May helped her.

"You do though. Everyone can feel the tension between you two. He loves you Daisy, and I know you love him too. Not talking to him is hurting both of you, and don't even get me started on the fact that I would've done the same thing in his position. Back there, when we were about to leave, you were practically going to kill yourself by staying in that time and that's not fair to any of us!" She was screaming now. If she were any other person, they would've been crying by now with emotion in their voice. May was not like everyone else, just like Daisy.

"May..." she threw down the pizza box and whipped around to face her friend. "He shouldn't have done that! I can't be here, the whole world is at risk. I mean, before we were sent into the future I fought to protect this world, so coming back here knowing I'll destroy it? What am I supposed to do!" They both had tears in their eyes.

"Daisy, we all love you so don't you dare turn your back on us to run," Daisy stared at May, dumbfounded. "Don't think I didn't notice how you pocketed money from the safe house and were looking for cars earlier. I know this is hard, but you just have to trust us on this ok? We can help you, we are your family," May limped forward and enveloped the younger girl into a tight embrace. With her experience with death on so many occasions over that past weeks, she had softened up a bit.

"I don't know if I can do this May...the pressure, billions of lives in my hands, it's too much." They separated and sat on the couch instead.

"I know Daisy. I know it's hard but we will get through this ok? You can't just leave us though." She just nodded her head in response, standing up.

"I don't know about you but I haven't slept in forever so I guess I'm gonna head to bed," May started to say something but she just held her hand up to stop her. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up. Besides, we have lots of work to do and a long day ahead of us. Looks like I'm going to need a laptop for the ride," she turned and headed to her room, stopping at the door with her back to May. "And May..." she turned around. "I'll talk to him, so thanks for the talk." The older woman just nodded her head and turned on her heel to the door. Daisy jumped into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten sleep when they were in the future and she couldn't sleep now. What if she accidently quaked the world apart in her sleep from a nightmare? After all, she was Quake, Destroyer of worlds.

When she woke up it was to the absurdly loud pounding on her door. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up she made her way to the door to flip off whoever woke her up at six in the morning. Whipping the door open she was about to give whoever had the stupid idea to wake her up this early a piece of her mind when she saw who it was and shut her gaping mouth.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" He asked. She gestured for him to enter, her eyes never leaving his leather jacket he always wore.

"How the hell did you find us?" She asked the first and most important question in her head as he laughed.

"The demon inside of me is useful for more than just burning criminals alive you know. He can also track people, that's how I found you." He laughed again and sat down on the hotel couch making himself at home.

"So uh, not to be rude or anything because it's not like I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what exactly did you need?" She asked and put her hands on her hips, still cranky that he was here so early."

"Oh yea. I needed to ask you; where the hell have you been the past almost year? Because one minute I was on another dimension hiding the Darkhold and the next I'm back here and I couldn't find anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. anywhere. The second my demon found your trace on Earth I almost couldn't believe it. Well, I did sense Fitz but he was on some government black site for months until there was news of his escape. But anyways, where the hell have you guys been?" This time Daisy laughed. She had quite the story to tell but before she could say anything her hotel door burst down and in flew Coulson and May, guns raised only to be quaked out by Daisy.

"Oh my god!" Daisy ran out the door to where May and Coulson crashed into the wall, laying on the hall floor groaning. "May, Coulson, what the hell!" She helped them both to their feet before waiting for an explanation.

"All we heard was loud obnoxious knocking on your door and an unrecognizable voice and thought that maybe somehow the government already found you," Coulson explained, rubbing his neck. "Why is Robbie Reyes in your room Daisy?" He asked, clearly concerned. She was going to point out that he didn't need to bother himself with her well being every second of her life, but she does the same thing. They all do, really.

"I'm fine," she looked down the hall of the floor they were on and noticed that everyone else exited their room as well, weapons drawn. Robbie walked out to stand next to Daisy, giving her team a shy wave. "Meeting in my room in five," she called out to them before disappearing into her room once more, annoyed about being woke so early and Coulson barging into her room.

Five minutes later on the dot Tess and Flint walked in, everyone else arriving as soon as they could.

"So how did you find us Robbie?" Coulson repeated his question from the hall as everyone sat down on either the table or chairs around the room.

"Well the demon inside me is good for more than just burning criminals, ya know. Anyways, I came here as soon as I picked up Daisy's trace again. Where the hell have you guys been for the past months?"

"As I was going to explain earlier," Daisy started. "It's a long story, but basically we were sent into the future to save the world, blah blah blah, we saved the world, blah blah blah, and then we found our way home. Done." Her short explanation had Robbie staring at them.

"Are these two from the future," he asked, gesturing to Tess and Flint.

"Yea we are. I'm Tess and this is Flint." They introduced themselves.

"That explains why I can't track your presence at all. Anyways," he turned to Coulson. "Are these two safe to talk around?" He asked Coulson who just nodded. "Ok well after you guys all vanished I contacted a small government group about clearing your guy's names and voila, you're welcome. But you all have to be present in a small court gathering to actually clear this up. By the way, Daisy, your name is cleared after I gave them proof that it was actually an LMD that tried to kill Talbot, who also by the way, woke from his coma after a few weeks. He has brain damage and won't ever work in the field again but at least he's alive and doing better every day. Coulson this small court gathering is to be done as soon as possible to avoid conflict."

"Ok well right now we just got done with one of the biggest missions we've ever done so we are going to take a break before we get back to work and relax," Coulson looked to his watch he took from his safe house. "We also need to get going if we're gonna make it to New York before 6 P.M."

Everyone stood including Robbie as they all make their way to leave.

"Wait why are you going to New York?" Asked Robbie, standing as everyone filed out of the rooms.

"We're going to pay my old friends a visit at Avengers Tower. You're welcome to join us if you want," Coulson offered at the doorway, everyone else already gone.

"No that's ok. I'm a criminal, I have blood on my hands, and I don't exactly think the Avengers would welcome me with open arms. Besides I have to get back and take care of Gabe, he's graduating soon, but thanks anyways for the offer." He extended his hand to Coulson. "The Darkhold is gone forever, trust me. It took some work but it's finally destroyed," he whispered.

"Good, the Darkhold can never be in someone's hands again, it's too dangerous to exist. There's too much power in it. When we get another base set up don't be surprised if we contact you, Mr.Reyes. After all, you're good in a pinch and reliable. Besides, I missed the one time when you and Daisy took down Aida and those thugs. The ONE time you two were in action and near me and I missed it!" They both laughed.

"Yea well Daisy's one hell of a fighter, so I'd be happy to work with you guys again. And don't worry, I've made a deal with the devil in me to not kill anymore for vengeance so I should be in the clear. I'm glad I helped you guys take down Aida. Until next time," he extended his hand one more time before opening a portal with his powers and vanishing from sight, leaving Coulson alone with Daisy in the room. He made a move to leave, thinking she didn't want to talk, but was surprised when her fragile voice called out.

"I just want to know why," she said, his mind instantly searching for an answer.

"It's because I couldn't live with myself knowing that you died when you didn't even try to confront this problem. I love you too much, Daisy. You're my family, you're like the daughter I never had, and I couldn't leave you behind," he walked over to where she stood by the table and wanted so badly to reach out and hug her, but he knew better. This was not a hugging time.

"It wasn't your call to make Coulson! You chose to take me back here knowing what I'll do to the Earth. What do I do knowing that I'm the one that's going to kill billions of people. I'm the Destroyer of Worlds and you took me back to the one I was trying to protect."

"We don't know that you'll destroy the world though Daisy. You're the strongest person I know, if anyone can beat this, it's you. You're 26 and haven't even had the chance to enjoy life, I couldn't leave you behind to die on some small chunk of rock in the future, ok? It's because I wasn't strong enough to leave you behind. But you are strong enough to beat this! That's what I knew when I iced you, because you weren't thinking straight. You were thinking about saving the world, but who was supposed to save you Daisy?" The room went deathly silent, neither speaking another word as Coulson made his to the door. "You can hate me forever, but I don't regret what I did. Given the chance to go back in time I would to the same thing. We're leaving in a few minutes, you might want to pack up quick." With that, he left.

Her mind was buzzing a million miles a minute as she sat alone on the train. The rest of the team was scattered all over the train in pairs, her pair being Flint who was currently in the bathroom. They thought it would be safer if they all seperated, making it harder for the government to find them until they've reached Avengers Tower. The day went without trouble as they currently rode the train through all of New York, getting closer to their destination by the minute.

Her heart was racing, her palms sweaty and face pale as she concentrated on all the vibrations around her, making sure everyone was still aboard the train. That's why she almost jumped out of her skin when Jemma sat down next to her.

"Hey Daisy," she spoke in a quiet voice. "How are you holding up?" Daisy looked up to her best friend who wore a hat and sunglasses, as did most of the team.

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about the team. I mean, May can barely walk and she hasn't had any medical attention in weeks, Fitz was shot, Mack was almost beaten to death by Kasias, Tess was brought back from death, Yo-Yo saw her future self and heard god knows what, Flint went through terrigenesis alone and now has these weird new abilities, and you were deaf for most of the trip, and you're worried about me?" She laughed. "I'm the last person you should be worried about. Actually no, I take that back, I am the first person you should be worried about. After all, I'm the Destroyer of Worlds and you've seen the future I create," by the time she finishing her rant she was out of breath and threw her hands to her face, trying to wipe away her stress. "I'm sorry Jemma, I didn't mean to explode on you like that. I'm just super stressed and I don't know what to do. This chip in my head, my power inhibitor that the Kree put in me, we need to leave it in. It's the safest choice."

"Daisy we don't know what that thing is doing to your health and we can't take any chances with it. I highly suggest that as soon as we can, you see a Doctor to remove it. Also, all this stress isn't good for your health so when we reach Avengers Tower you are going to need to take it easy and relax." Simmons smiled and put her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Fitz and I are getting married and I have an important question to ask you to take your mind off things." She beamed at the talk of her wedding so Daisy let out a genuine laugh.

"It's about damn time you and Fitz get married. And the answer's yes, Jemma, I'll be your Maid of Honor," the bride to be pouted and stopped clapping her hands to gape at her best friend.

"I'm going to kill Fitz when I see him," they both laughed again. "But you for sure want to be my Maid of Honor?" Daisy nodded eagerly and hugged Jemma tightly.

"It would be my honor, Mrs.Fitz," Jemma cringed at the thought. "Why the face? You do want to marry him, yes?"

"Of course I do! I proposed after all, but it's just that I don't know if I want to lose my last name. I think we still have to talk about that but I'm sure Fitz will be happy with whatever. He's the best after all," the smile on Simmons face was so pure as she trailed off thinking of her fiancé.

"Hey dreamer," Daisy snapped her fingers, effectively getting Simmons attention again. "We've been sitting together too long as it is, you best be heading back to your seat with your fiancé and talk about if you're going to hyphenate your names." Jemma nodded and stood up to go back to her seat with Fitz on the font part of the train.

Being in the very back of the train made Daisy thankful that she wasn't getting attention or surrounded by many people at all. Flint came back from the bathroom a few minutes after Jemma left and sat down with a thud.

"The bathrooms on this train are private. Does all of Earth have single bathrooms?" Daisy laughed loudly, not able to help it and got a few glares from other passengers. "I'll take it my humors still intact."

"No it's not that it's just, Flint, here on Earth it's so different from your living conditions you were used to. Now did someone explain to you who the Avengers were?" He nodded his head. "Well hopefully, they're going to help us with our powers, specifically you." He looked down.

"I'm not going to have to fight anyone, am I? Because I still have nightmares about killing Krill. He was a jerk but he was the only nice person to me other than Tess and a few others. I didn't even mean to kill him, the rocks just kind of formed without me wanting them to." Daisy put a hand on his arm.

"I have nightmares too. All the time actually, because of the people I've killed. But the people I've killed or people that died in front of me or because of me, they were my friends or family. I've killed bad guys like Krill too, it's sad but sometimes it has to be done. I mean, you killed him to save all of our friends. It was the right choice, but someone your age shouldn't have to do or see the things you did. Here on Earth, it's better." Flint was staring out the window next to him during her speach.

"Thanks, Daisy. I needed that talk." She took her hand off of his arm and leaned her head on the window of their cart. In the distance she could make out their destination. After all it was the tallest building compared to the rest, housing the team of heroes that go by the Avengers. This was it.


	2. Secrets Revealed

After hopping off the train with Flint, they made their way to the coffee shop the team agreed to meet at. Sitting down at the back of the room, Flint slid across from her. Looks like they were the first ones there.

"I cannot believe how many people there are! And their clothes are so weird. I mean, I've heard stories about how people on Earth used to live but I can't believe I'm actually here to see it for myself. I just wish some of the others decided to come with us."

"Yea, New York is one of the most popular places in the United States. Just wait until we reach Avengers tower, I'm guessing the view is amazing." Flint nodded in agreement.

"This whole Earth is amazing. I mean, I've seen animals I only ever saw in pictures and the grass! Wow, I mean this is like a dream. I can't believe it, I simply can't." Daisy smiled at how happy Flint was to have come back with them. She was about to tell him how amazing ice cream was and other desserts and food when the rest of the team walked in, everyone wearing disguises to avoid the law enforcement except Flint and Tess.

"Hey," Tess said as she walked up to Flint. "Have you seen some of the things they have here? They have cars, there's food everywhere, kids. So, so, so many kids!"

"I would love to sit here and do nothing but talk but it's finally time," Coulson stated. "It's going to get dark soon, let's get going. Everyone stay together, Daisy watch Flint and Simmons you have Tess." Everyone made their way across the busy streets together and approached Avengers Tower. Fitz walked ahead and opened the door as everyone entered.

Once in the room, there was an actual front desk. May and Coulson approached the lady working as everyone hang back and took off their disguises.

"What do you think they'll say when they see Coulson?" Yo-Yo asked no one in general.

"Well, he still has his costume on so I'm not entirely sure," Simmons said. "I hope it's nothing violent though, and I certainly hope they believe us." Everyone sat down as the woman who May was arguing with finally picked up the phone with a sigh and May and Coulson made their way back over.

"What did you tell her?" Daisy asked May, still not daring to make eye contact with Coulson. She wasn't angry enough to hurt him anymore, but she was still very cross with him.

"We told her that Melinda May and some friends need to talk and that it was urgent. They agreed. We're just waiting on the elevator," everyone stood and made their way to the elevator.

The ride up was very short and silent. No one knew what to say. They were about to meet the Avengers, or at least one. The nine of them awkwardly filed out when the doors opened again, Coulson pulling his hat down a bit more. May and him stood at the front of the group with Daisy, everyone standing behind them.

"You're welcome to Avengers tower anytime May, you don't have to ask the receptionist. I gave you my phone number, remember?" The one and only Tony Stark greeted. "And who are your friends," he stood on his tip toes and moved side to side to get a better view of the rest of the team. "Jeez, you guys look like shit. Where'd you come from?"

"Enough with the questions Stark. We need a place to stay for a while and lay low," May growled. "I didn't have my phone on me and you change your number every month so I didn't know it off the top of my head. And where are the other Avengers? We need your help," she explained just as three more people walked in. Three people that Daisy had only ever seen on TV.

"Melinda?" The redhead asked as she walked straight to her old friend and embraced her in a hug. May did her best not to cringe from the pain but Natasha accidentally bumped her bad leg and she took in a sharp breath. "You're hurt? Come on, let's go to the medbay," Natasha put her arms around May and tried to walk them away but May resisted.

"I can't right now, Nat. We have a lot to talk about and it can't wait. Just get everyone in here for a minute," Natasha Romanoff nodded, and instead led May to a chair as the rest of the team followed. Everyone sat down except Dasiy and Coulson, who stood by the elevator still.

"Barton go get some basic medical supplies and Cap go get the rest of the Avengers," both of them ran off at her orders. "When Bruce gets here he can help." Natasha stood up from Mays side and walked over to the hooded figure with a hat and sunglasses on. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you?" She asked.

Daisy protectingly stood in front of Coulson and crossed her arms. She too had her disguise on as she didn't want to be outed right away as Quake.

"Yea, we are kind of waiting for the rest of the Avengers to reveal our identity. Sorry," the room was dead silent. Daisy can't believe she just said that to Black freaking Widow, but she did.

"Ok, no need to get defensive kid." Natasha turned back to May just as Barton ran in with a medical kit and Steve Rogers with the rest of the Avengers, meaning Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, and Thor. After everyone was in the room Stark turned to May.

"So why did we all gathered here, Melinda? What was so urgent that you refused medical care?" She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Coulson whose heart just about stopped. This was his moment. This was it.

"Because we needed your help, all of us. Even including me," Coulson took of his disguise and stepped up side by side with Daisy. If it were possible the tension in the room thickened by a large quantity. Daisy shifted on her feet, uncomfortable and left her disguise on.

"Coulson?" Natasha's voice was soft and hurt, almost like she was looking at a ghost. She practically was. "You're alive?" She was screaming now and marched up to him. All Daisy saw was her arm go back and before she knew it, instincts kicked in and she and Natasha were both on the ground, Daisy stopping the would be punch.

"Natasha don't!" Barton screamed, all the way across the room. Before anyone could even blink, both girls were going at it.

Natasha, originally on the bottom after she tried to punch Coulson, expertly and quickly twisted the younger girl off of her and both women stood up. Natasha attacked first, not in any mood for messing around and and jumped onto Daisy, trying to use her body weight to throw them to the ground.

It didn't work.

Daisy ended up throwing her off with an expert move that May taught her before recieving a right cross from the assassin. Without her powers, Daisy was still very skilled. Recovering quickly, she dropped to the ground and swiped the red heads feet out from under her, effectively dropping the assassin before Coulson pulled her back, and Barton talking to Natasha who was still laying on the ground.

"Daisy stop, we didn't come here to fight." She just nodded her head in response.

"I wasn't going to just let her hit you, no matter if you deserved it," Daisy didn't know where she was going, but it wasn't going to be in that room. She just couldn't take it anymore at this point. She went straight to the elevator and hit the up arrow, going to the very top floor.

Opening the elevator door she was greeted with the summer breeze of New York city, lights flashing every way she looked. Daisy walked to the edge and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge before laying on her back, sighing deeply.

She had been so excited to see all the Avengers, maybe even make a few friends but she just ruined her chance at that. Daisy had pretty much just signed her death warrant.

She just sat there, staring at the stars before she heard the elevator ding and someone walk out, listening to the crunch of their footsteps on the gravel.

"Jemma, May, whoever you are, I don't want to talk and I certainly don't want a lecture. I know what I did was stupid and it won't happen again." Daisy didn't move an inch as the person approached.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not either of those people, and I'm not going to lecture you," came a strange masculine voice she hasn't heard before. Except on TV.

Daisy shot up before reminding herself she was sitting on the edge of Avengers tower and slowly scooted backwards. Without turning her head, Daisy knew who it was.

"The famous Captain America," she stated as the man in question took a seat next to her, tossing a cold ice pack on her lap. Daisy nodded her thanks before picking it up and applying it to her swollen temple.

"Please, just Steve Rogers," he replied, ever the gentlemen.

"Ok, well thank you Mr.Rogers. This was very thoughtful of you," she turned to look at him for the first time, her disguise discarded after her fight with Natasha.

"No problem Ms...?" He trailed off.

"Daisy," she answered, not giving her last name so he didn't think she was a monster.

"Well, Daisy, how are you? I know a right hook from the famous Black Widow can be painful. I've experienced it first hand many, many times during our sparring." She just shrugged.

"I've had worse."

"Oh?"

"Well let's see..." she trailed off in thought. "Two to the gut, close range, wouldn't have survived till my team found a miracle drug. Saved my life."

"That's rough. I've been stuck in ice for many years. Top that." She smirked at the challenge.

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll cook breakfast for you and your team tomorrow." He was secretly hoping she couldn't top being stuck in ice. Steve was planning on cooking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents a grand breakfast anyways, but this was more fun.

"Ok. Well I was possessed by an alien from some other Earth, who took the form of my ex mentor who ended up being Hydra after we finally started to date, and almost killed some of my team. Then my boyfriend Lincoln, who helped me when I first got my powers, sacrificed himself to save the world, dying as he told me he loved me. It should've been me, and he knew it. So he sacrificed himself." She never once looked at Rogers, instead her eyes never left the stars.

"Wow. That definitely tops mine. What do you want for breakfast?" He turned his head to stare at the stars with Daisy.

"Bacon, pancakes, eggs. The whole deal, Mr.Rogers," they both shared a laugh. "You don't actually have to. I mean, I might not even be here when morning comes," she sighed and layed on her back, crossing her arms and using them as a pillow.

"Why do you say that?" Steve did the same thing as Daisy.

"Well for one, I have too many issues and I think I have to sort them out by myself. For two, I don't think Natasha will exactly welcome me to the tower with open arms." Steve laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Do you know the first words out of Nats mouth after you left?" Daisy shook her head. "She said, and I quote, 'Damn, that girl is quick.'" He laughed louder at that and Daisy found herself actually smiling at the man laying next to her. He was so sweet, which didn't surprise her but still. "But on a more serious note, Daisy, I think you should stay." She turned to look at Steve who wore a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans.

"And why's that? All I cause is trouble, no matter where I go." He turned to stare at her, his blue eyes burning a hole into her soul. They lay there and all Dasiy could think was wow. She could stare at him all day and not get bored.

"Well I for one, simple must say that what you did earlier wasn't stupid. It was brave, protecting Coulson like that. Very loyal. For two, every one of the Avengers can see how much everyone on your team cares for you, especially Coulson. He wanted to come up here and check on you but no on would let him leave. Too many questions were flying. And finally, I think you should stay because I think you could do some real good here. Besides, I'm pretty sure if you left your team would throw a manhunt for you." Daisy smiled.

"Yea I'm pretty damn lucky. So what all did they explain and get sorted out down there?" Steve sighed this time.

"Well Coulson explained how Fury saved him before immediately jumping into your latest adventures that you just went through. I can't even begin to imagine what that must've been like. Anyways, your team explained just about everything. They're still down there talking, by the way."

"So how'd you get talked into coming up here to deal with me?" He laughed.

"I guess I didn't seem friendly enough. Well I didn't get talked into coming up here, I just kind of slipped away and snuck an ice pack up here. No one knew where you went so I asked Jarvis."

"Who now?"

"Oh, he's Starks AI that pretty much manages the tower. He's super helpful. I mean, he did help me find you." He sighed and stood up before offering Daisy his hand, which she graciously took and pulled her to her feet. "Well, I think it's about time to get back, don't you?" Daisy nodded.

"Yea it's probably best. I have to face Natasha sooner or later anyways." Steve laughed.

"Once you get to know her she's the best, literally. She's saved my life on so many occasions I can't even keep track."

"I bet. I mean who else is gonna save your ass if not her?" They both laughed.

"Hey, uh, Daisy, you kind of have something in your hair," he gestured to his hair, trying to show her where it's at.

"Oh," Daisy's hands roamed over her mangy hair looking for whatever it was.

"Here, just let me..." he trailed off before reaching for her hair and gently plucking a few pieces of loose ceiling pieces. She laughed, throwing her hands up.

"Thanks Mr.Rogers," she turned on her heels and made her way to the elevator, ice pack still pressed against her temple.

"No problem, Ms.Daisy. Do you mind my asking why you didn't tell me your last name earlier?" The elevator door opened and both heroes stepped inside.

"I'm not a good person, Steve," she finally admitted. "My name's Daisy Johnson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and-"

"Quake," he finished quietly. "I'm so stupid, how did I not see it?" He smacked himself upon the head as the elevator made its way downwards. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound rude." Both of them went quiet. "I don't think you're a bad hero, Daisy. I actually admire the work you've done, taking down that organization that's called the Watchdogs. That's huge, you're like, the face and voice for the Inhumans ya know?" Daisy looked to the blond whose hair fell perfectly, surprised at his reaction.

"Oh you are? I thought you'd be angry at me." He shook his head.

"I can't be mad at such a pretty face," he said, both of them immediately blushing. Daisy was just about to say something when the elevator doors opened to reveal the room she was in earlier. All eyes turned to them, who were both blushing still from Steves comment.

"Look who arrived. Daisy Johnson, I have so many questions for you," Stark said as he walked over to them and put his hand on her back, guiding her to the living room to sit next to Steve and Coulson on the couch.

"Stark," May growled.

"Oh yea, Melinda told me not to pester you," he went to sit across from her, Steve and Coulson, sitting next to May who was being tended to by Banner and Natasha sitting on the arm of their couch, sending daggers towards Daisy.

"No it's ok. Ask me whatever you want," she replied, sitting straighter and crossing her legs.

"Well first question, how do your powers work?" She looked blankly to him.

"Uhh, I don't know really how to explain it. I guess you could say that I can control the vibrations in any object and even project them towards other things." Stark looked like a child in a candy store.

"That's so cool! Can you give us a small example? I mean, unless it's not safe."

"I can't use my powers right now," she turned her head and lifted her hair up to reveal the scar where the Kree installed her power inhibitor.

"Oh man. That sucks. I can have a Doctor here and a team in no time to get that removed, let me just go make a call and they'll be here when you need," he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"No, Mr.Stark, that's entirely ok. I would rather leave it in for now." He stared at her like she was crazy.

"You don't want your powers anymore? You were such a great hero though! I mean, the Watchdogs are still out there and what about helping us? If everyone is ok with it I'm ok with you tagging along-"

"Stark she said no thanks," Coulson interrupted, ever the savior. Stark lowered his head in defeat and stuck his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I can see I'm not going to win this argument. But you still have some serious ass-kicking skills. I haven't seen anyone put Nat in her place since..." he trailed off seeing Natasha about to jump across the room and strangle him. "I'm just going to shut up now. My second question, is it true that you're a hacker?"

"Yea. I could out code you quicker than you can fly in your suit," Daisy said matter of factly.

"Is that a challenge, Ms.Johnson?" Daisy nodded her head.

"It is. Name the time and place and I'll be there. Don't bite off more than you can chew, though Stark." The billionaire looked around the room in disbelief.

"Is this kid serious? I've been doing this since before you were born." He looked her dead in the eye.

"I've never seen anyone with skills like Daisy's," May said. "She's right Stark, don't bite off more than you can chew." He laughed loudly before yawning.

"Well I hate to break the news, but I think it's getting past everyone's bedtime," he announced.

"Yes, I would like to speak to lady Daisy for a moment though?" A new voice spoke. She couldn't believe she didn't notice Thor standing across the room, hair cut, eye patch covering a wound, and no hammer.

"Uhh, sure. Why not," she stood and followed Thor to the kitchen, palms sweating as to why he'd want to talk to her. Alone.

"Lady Daisy, I've heard your team saying you're Inhuman yes?" She nodded, still at a loss for words. "Well I am afraid to tell you this but..." he cleared his throat. "All Inhumans must exercise their abilities otherwise it will start to tear them apart from the inside. From what I've seen it's a very dangerous and deadly cycle, something I wish no one else will have to go through." As if her night couldn't get any worse.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Daisy. If you wish to live it cannot be with that thing in your head," he made circular motions with his hands referring to her inhibitor.

"Alright," she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth before walking back into the room, most everyone gone, even her team.

"Where'd everyone go?" She asked Fitz.

"Well Banner took May to their medical facility along with Mack. Jemma accompanied them to made sure they're alright. Stark is showing Mack, Yo-Yo, Flint and Tess to their rooms, and Coulson was wisked away by Barton and Romanoff. The rest of the Avengers just kind of walked off too."

"Not this one," came the voice Daisy found herself missing. Steve Rogers walked into the room once more holding the bags that belonged to Daisy, Coulson, May, and FitzSimmons. "I'll be your guide tonight, if you follow me please."

"Sure thing, Captain," Fitz said nervously. He wasn't used to being next to people like Captain America, it made his skin crawl a little.

"Just Steve, please. A friend of Coulsons is a friend of mine. Or May, I guess. That women scares even me," he said as the trio made their way to the elevator. It felt like she's been in this far too many times in one day.

"Ok, Steve. Where are we going so I can text Jemma?"

"Floor 15. Each floor has four master rooms, mini houses if you ask me. That's where you'll be staying. Daisy has her own room, Coulson and May in the one across from her, and Ms.Simmons and you are at the end of the hall." The elevator dinged and opened as they stepped out.

"Where is the rest of our team staying?" Daisy asked.

"They're on floor 16, right above us, along with Barton and Romanoff."

"Why can't one of them stay on the last bedroom on this floor?"

"Because," he set Fitz bags down at a door and Coulson and Mays at the door across from them. "That's my room," he turned and walked down the hallway, still carrying Daisys bag.

"Oh, well ok," she ran to catch up with him, waving a bye to Fitz as she did. "I just thought that you'd be up with Natasha and Barton and all them." They reached a door, presumably hers, as he unlocked it with an eye scan and walked straight in, Daisy hot on his heels.

"No, I could but I chose not to. I mean I would rather have silence instead of listening to Barton play video games all night or Banner trying to guess every answer to Family Feud. Don't even get me started on Stark." He set her bag down on a kitchen table and propped himself against it.

"That's cool. So when's breakfast, Captain?" She teased as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well," he glanced at his watch. "I guess I'll have it ready by 9 A.M. sharp. Is that ok, Ms.Johnson?" He teased back.

"All I'm saying is that there better be bacon," he laughed.

"Oh we couldn't forget the bacon. It's getting late, so I'd best be heading back to my room to sleep. After all, I have a ton of work ahead of me tomorrow." It was her turn to laugh this time. "Goodnight, Daisy. I'm really glad I met you tonight, and I do hope you'll still be here in the morning."

"I wouldn't miss it for a million dollars, Steve. After living off of space junk and fake food, I'm ready for a real meal."

"9 A.M. sharp, it'll be done," he walked backwards towards the still open door. "Oh and if you need anything, just ask Jarvis. He'll put you and the rest of your team in the system as residents, goodnight." After he left Daisy found herself wishing he was back already. She didn't know what it was but there was something about Steve that she liked, and it wasn't just his body.

Quickly changing and showering Daisy made her way to the bedroom, which was more luxorious than any of her past homes, and jumped onto the bed, sinking into the silky softness. As soon as her eyes closed, the nightmares began.


	3. Apology Accepted

Daisy Johnson had never been used to sleeping past 6 A.M. until she went to Avengers tower. The morning after arriving to their new temporary home she woke up only to realize it was quater till 9 and decided that she had a few minutes to shower and change for the day. Besides, it's not every day that Captain America promises to cook you breakfast.

After showering she quickly changed and walked down the hall towards the elevator, stopping at May and Coulsons room. They were probably already up and about. She turned to the next door and knocked politely, waiting to see her friends. The door opened a bit and Jemma stood there fully dressed and ready to go.

"Where's Fitz?" Daisy asked as her friend stepped outside the door.

"He woke up early this morning. Mr.Stark heard he was an engineer and told Fitz he could walk around his workshop today after breakfast," she laughed. "I can already tell those two are hitting it off." The due walked into the elevator and looked to the other.

"Uh, what floor do we go to?" Daisy asked Jemma.

"I'm honestly not sure," Jemma was about to pull out her temporary phone and ask Fitz when a voice startled both women.

"Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson, yes?" The voice came from nowhere specific but everywhere. It made both Daisy and Jemma shudder and think about Aida.

"Yes, and you are?" Daisy shot back, hands clenched.

"Relax Ms.Johnson. I am Jarvis, Mr.Starks AI. I am only here to help, and tell you that you'll be having breakfast on floor 16. Melinda May and Phil Coulson have already been up, talking to Natasha and Barton. The rest of your friends are upstairs helping Mr.Rogers with breakfast." The elevator started moving on its own. Both girls looked to each other before laughing.

"Imagine going through space and time only to come back and realize we never killed Aida, wouldn't that be something," Jemma's accent was thick while laughing.

"Oh my god, you might as well just put Hive back down here," they laughed harder until the door opened and the waft of just about any kind of food they could think of hit their noses. "This smells too good to be true."

"Just wait until Flint and Tess try it, they'll be in heaven," the girls were lost once again until the elevator opened behind them and a certain redhead stepped out, dragging a whimpering Stark and Fitz behind her.

"Oh Jemma," Fitz walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "You should see what Stark has downstairs in his labs. All of the toys he got? My lord, why did I join S.H.I.E.L.D. when I could work here!" Stark laughed.

"Well I am hiring genius minds like yours Fitz. The job's always open, trust me. The day you and Jemma here graduated from college I tried recruiting you but damn Coulson got you first." Fitz stood next to Jemma and wrapped his arms around her with Daisy standing awkwardly to the side of them, recieving glares from Natasha. The bump on her temple didn't bruise but it was still tender, so at least there was that.

"I don't think we exactly had time to talk yesterday," she extended her hand towards the Inhuman, shocking her. "Daisy right?" The brunette gulped and nodded her head, taking the redheads hand and shaking it nervously but firmly.

"Ok lovebirds don't know about you two but I think Steve needs help setting the table for breakfast," Stark put a hand on each of their backs and led them into another room, trusting Romanoff not to start anything.

After everyone left the room and it was just Daisy and Natasha, that's when she realized that even if Natasha is pissed at her, Daisy would go back in time and make the exact same choice.

"So Melinda trained you right? Because that move you used yesterday was one that I taught her ages ago. Very nicely performed by the way," Daisy smiled.

"Thanks," the room fell into a silence that Daisy wasn't comfortable with. "Look, I'm sorry that we met on rough terms but if I could go back in time, I would do it over and over again." The redhead laughed.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing, I'm just not good at it. Yesterday when I saw Coulson I shouldn't have reacted violently. Besides, it's been awhile since I've been placed on my ass," she turned towards the kitchen before stopping again. "I'm up most mornings at 5 for training, if you're interested. I understand you don't want your powers back but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Thor. You should really be thinking, but if you need to blow off some steam you know where to find me." She walked away, leaving Dasiy to trail behind her into the heavenly smelling kitchen.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she found a certain blond wearing a red white and blue apron while flipping some eggs on a pan. She smiled to herself.

"Well it looks like Steve Rogers is more than just a good soldier," she called to him, breaking his concentration just long enough that he almost dropped an egg.

"Well he's also a clutz. Or so at least I heard," he turned to a kitchen island behind him and dumped the scrambled eggs onto it. "And voila. Breakfast is officially done." He turned to take off his apron and was struggling to reach the ties. Daisy laughed at the scene. "Barton must've tied it too tight." Daisy decided to help him untie it, quickly walking up to his back and moving his own hands out of the way.

"I got it," was all she said before helping him with it. He pulled the apron over his head and tossed it onto a hook next to the fridge.

"Thanks Daisy. Can you grab the bacon? It's a big plate so you'll need both of your hands to take it. I'll take the eggs and pancakes." She picked up the bacon which weighted surprisingly heavy, like Steve warned, before following him into another room where everyone sat and chatted with each other at seperate tables. Mack, Yo-Yo, Flint and Tess sat at their own table while Stark, Barton, Thor and some other redhead Daisy had never met sat. At the next table Coulson, May, and FitzSimmons were all talking in hushed tones, their eyes all falling to Daisy when she walked in and quit talking. That wasn't obvious.

At the last table Natasha and Bruce sat together, talking about some medical procedures. There were only four chairs at each table, so she could already guess where she was sitting.

"Breakfast is served!" Steve announced to everyone before setting his food on a long table with no one at it, which also held plates, cups, and silverware. Everyone got up and made their way to the line that formed behind Thor. As Steve left to get more food from the kitchen Coulson walked up behind her along with May.

"I didn't see you up for training Daisy," May smiled, letting her know she was joking. Daisy laughed.

"Oh if we had training you would've barged into my room and dragged me out to the gym to make me run laps till I couldn't breath." The trio smiled.

"So I guess after breakfast I need to make some calls to this 'small government group' that Robbie told us about, huh?" Said Coulson.

"That would be wise, Phil. We don't need them trying to break into Avengers Tower," May smacked him in his chest, where he flinched. May was turned to him so she didn't see it but Daisy sure as hell did, and Coulson knew she noticed.

"Hey Coulson can I talk to you for a minute?" He was about to say no. "It's urgent, concerning my health I guess you could say," she whispered the second part of her statement, not wanting to draw attention.

"Yea ok. Follow me," they walked out of the room almost unnoticed, except neither saw nor heard the deadly redhead following them.

They wound up reaching a lab as Coulson walked in, Daisy right behind him.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked, looking almost nervous. "You said about your health issues?" Coulson was concerned.

"Yea, it looks like we both have health issues right now," before Coulson could protest Daisy reached over and pulled his T-shirt down to the area where May had hit him and what she saw left her gaping. "C-Coulson, what is this." Daisy had just assumed that he had a large bruise but she was so wrong.

"Daisy it's not as bad as it looks, I promise. You can't tell May, or anyone for that matter. Now tell me your health issues," Daisy started to argue with him when a shout interrupted from the shadows of the room.

"Coulson I think Daisy will be fine for now. Right now we need to know what that is," Romanoff stepped out of the shadows with her arms crossed. "So start speaking before I get Bruce and the rest of my team, and yours." He sighed in frustration.

"Ok, ok. If I'm being honest, which I am," he looked straight at Natasha. "I don't exactly know what this is," he pulled down his shirt to show both girls again. "I got it when we arrived through space and time. Well, when you got set up by Deke and were captured, May and I went to the lower levels and that's when I first noticed it. I don't know what it is though."

"Phil you need a Doctor. I'm not a Doctor and I can tell that whatever the hell that thing is, it's not healthy," Natasha uncrossed her arms and moved closer to examine the wierd wound. It was all purple and almost black skin, right above his heart.

"Coulson why didn't you tell us about this?" Daisy demanded. "The Kree had advanced technology we could've used it to help you," Daisy's emotions were getting to her so she shut herself down before she spoke again. "This is just like you. What, were you never going to tell the team and then just one day, you'd be dead?" Natasha could tell that these two had some issues to work out but she didn't leave.

"Daisy, you can't even say that. I mean, a few days ago you tried to stay behind in the future, in outer space no less, and not come home with us. That was just as good as signing a death warrant and you know it. Kasias and his brother were both killed by us, so you damn well knew that their father would be going to that tiny chunk of rock for revenge on you and everyone else. Me not telling you about this," he pulled his shirt down and gestured to the purple spot again. "That's because I put my team first and foremost. Now tell me what's wrong with you, please. I promise afterwards we can talk about me."

Natasha had been listening last night about what Coulson and his team went through but everyday she was learning more and more. Right now it sounded pretty bad.

"It's nothing, really," Coulson scoffed.

"Mary Sue Poot, I swear to God if you don't tell me-" he threatened.

"Jesus Coulson! Fine, but no more Mary Sue Poot-ing me. Thor told me that my power inhibitor needs to come out but we both know it can't. I don't want to create that future, so I'm not taking it out," She defensively crossed her arms like Natasha had earlier.

"Daisy if it needs to come out, just take it out. You know that the team isn't going to let you just keep it in knowing it'll hurt your health. Besides, we're at Avengers Tower. There's loads of help here, including May. Remember when you first got your powers?" Daisy laughed.

"Don't remind me," Coulson smiled, glad he could put a smile on her face.

"Well May helped you through that. Come on, she can still help you through this."

"I can help. I mean, I taught May everything she knows, well most of it anyways," Natasha offered. At both Daisy and Coulsons shocked look she quickly added. "I won't kill her, Coulson." He chuckled.

"She's a hard one to have killed, trust me," Daisy smiled at the compliment. "She'll be even harder to kill once she gets her powers back, that's a promise."

"If May trained her then I have no doubt. Besides, you forget I did just recently get placed on my ass by her yesterday, it's been awhile."

Coulson turned to Daisy, all laughing gone and replaced by a seriousness she only saw before he would send her on missions.

"So I guess you're having surgery soon."

"Yea and I'm not the only one," she jabbed at him. "You can't just not have that looked at." Coulson sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and then broke into a smile.

"You won't drop this, will you?" Daisy shook her head. "Very well. After breakfast we'll talk to Stark. Looks like there's four people going through surgery this week," he said.

"Wait who's the third and fourth?" Daisy quickly asked, concerned.

"Oh yea. While you were on the roof Bruce looked over us all last night when we went to the lab. May obviously needed surgery from all the stress on her leg and various other injuries. The other person is Fitz. When he saved you from killing Sinara for show and got shot, the bullet went through. That wasn't our main concern at the time so we didn't check his shoulder but Banner did last night and found a small fragment of the bullet still inside," he paused and laughed. "Damn, I didn't really notice how bad our team is right now." Daisy laughed with him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be even worse if I wasn't here, so in a way I guess I do owe you a thanks. I'm glad we all made it out, even me," she pulled him into a heartwarming hug before Natasha interrupted.

"Yea, we better get back to breakfast before Steve launches a search party for Daisy here." Coulson turned to the redhead immediately.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Steve has got some hots for your girl there, Coulson. Didn't you notice?" Now he turned to Daisy.

"You and Steve? As in Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?" Daisy blushed a little at the thought of Steve having the hots for her and Natasha noticing.

"That's classified information, DC. Sorry Sir, guess I can't tell you," she shrugged and walked off, leaving Coulson standing there gaping like a fish out of water.

"Wait, Daisy get back here! We need to talk about this," he walked after her trying to catch up, Natasha smiling at those two.

Daisy was right earlier when she said that they got off on the wrong foot, and Natasha was determined to make up for that. Offering to let Daisy train with her in the morning and helping her keep calm when she got her powers back was only the beginning. She didn't know what it was about the girl, but something drew her towards Daisy. If she made Coulson happy, then she made Natasha happy. The redhead walked back into the dining room unnoticed and took her seat with Bruce, Steve, and Daisy.

"Hey Natasha," Bruce greeted. "Steve was just telling us about the time that he threw you into the air off of his shield at the alien invasion in New York," the redhead raised an eyebrow at the Captain before taking a seat with her food.

"Nothing too cool, just some basic manuvuers. Anyone could've done it, really," Steve said, ever the modest human. "I'm more interested in Daisy. She is our guest, after all," he ate a mouthful of eggs and turned to the lady in question.

"Well, I guess there was this one time where Jemma and I were in a fireworks store with two people wielding fire. Long story, but in the ending, it ended with my friend throwing a fire wielding Inhuman through a wall, igniting all the fireworks. It was quite the sight," she kept eating like it was nothing. "How about you Bruce? Any interesting stories to tell?" He laughed before responding.

"Nope I have a pretty boring life. Besides, if I get worked up the green guy might come out and tear the world to pieces," Daisy flinched at his choice of words, playing it off cool so no one noticed. Except Natasha always did.

That's how the entire breakfast was, each person telling a story of their adventures and laughing with each other, getting to know everyone. Eventually everyone was full and Daisy decided to talk to FitzSimmons quickly before they talked to Stark. She walked up to the duo whose hands never left the other. Daisy hadn't smiled bright than she had that moment, seeing them together happy like that.

"Hey guys," she stood beside them.

"Hey Daisy," Fitz said, standing up with her and Jemma with him, their hands never leaving. "I heard you're going to be Jemma's Maid of Honor, which doesn't shock me at all," he teased his fiancé.

"Oh Fitz, like I didn't see you choosing Mack as your Best Man."

Fitz beamed, leaning in to kiss Jemma.

"We know each other too well. That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Earth to lovebirds," Daisy waved her arms to the pair. "I actually came over to ask you two a question. An important question," she waited, dramatically pausing for effect. "When are there going to be kids?" She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Fitz exclaimed. "I don't know, I guess when we actually get a house and maybe an actual car that doesn't belong to S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean we've talked about it before, but we only know that we both want kids." Daisy laughed.

"I know I'm just teasing. I was actually wondering when you two were getting your rings? And when this whole wedding needs to take place, where you want it, who all is coming, what food, and don't even get me started on the dress and cake. Then we've got to plan the-" Jemma clamped a hand over her best friends mouth, effectively shushing her. The trio laughed.

"You're stressing me out already," Jemma said, leaning into Fitz as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I actually came over here to tell you that I'm having my power inhibitor removed," both Fitz and Simmons snapped their heads to her.

"Daisy that's going to be an intense surgery. Also a very risky one," Jemma said.

"Not to mention that the power inhibitor could have a fail safe if you try to remove it, instantly killing you," Fitz added.

"I know, I know. Thor talked to me yesterday and told me he knew of Inhumans and that we need to exercise our powers regularly otherwise bad things will happen." Daisy looked around and realized the room was almost empty, all the Avengers gone leaving only her team behind.

"Daisy," May limped over on her crutches, followed by the rest of the team. "You're having your power inhibitor removed?" She just nodded, at a loss for words. "Good," was all May said.

"Good? What the hell?" May cracked a smile, which was a rare occurrence for her.

"I meant that who else is going to be as great of a hero if not you."

"May, I might quake the entire world apart. Nothing about this is good."

Mack stepped up to her.

"Temors yes it is. You have all of us," he gestured around the room where her team was scattered. "To help you get through this. I promise it'll be ok." Yo-Yo stepped up to her now.

"Between you and I," she glanced back at Mack, then Coulson, "I think they just want to see you kick one of the Avengers asses in an epic fight." The whole room laughed, even Flint and Tress.

"She already did that last night without her powers when she out Romanoff on her ass," Mack said proudly. "I was seriously worried what might've happened after that though." Coulson stepped up.

"I also have to go into surgery," he stated. The whole room turned their attention to him.

"Sir?" Jemma questioned, her eyes scanning over his body.

"I don't know what it is or where it came from, but I was advised by many people to have it checked out by a doctor. So maybe not surgery, but it certainly doesn't look good," he finished by pulling his shirt down to reveal the giant purple and black patch lying over his heart.

Everyone began asking questions at once, words jumbled and voices lost in the confusion.

"Everyone quiet down!" May half shouted, just loud enough to get everyone to shut up before turning to Coulson. "We're all here as a team. We're all here to look out for each other as we heal our wounds. It's no different for Coulson. No matter what happens, we'll all be here for you jo matter what." Heads all around the room nodded in agreement. "We have to go talk to Stark," she looked around. "But the rest of you can go make calls to friends or family and assure them everything's ok. Fitz, Coulson, Daisy and myself will all go talk to Start and Banner about our medical issues and return with new, ok?" Everyone disappeared after Mays speech except the four going into surgery and Jemma.

"So let's go have a lengthy chat with Stark," Coulson said merrily as he walked out the room followed by the remaining people.

Two hours later found Stark sitting on a lab table talking over the phone with a few different Doctors, all specializing in a certain field. Daisy sat on a medical bed as Banner poked around her neck, looking at the jagged and roughly stiched up skin.

"How long have you had this in for, Daisy?" He questioned, pushing his glasses onto his nose with one finger before writing something down.

"Uhh," she thought back to the past month, "almost a month now. It's been awhile, but I can still feel every vibration around me, I just can't tap into them or create waves of vibration. Everytime I try to my neck just starts to throb with pain the longer I try. No matter what, I can't get them to work with this thing in." Banner just hummed in thought before standing up from his chair, clipboard in hand.

"Ok, well Stark said that a team of otolaryngology specialists will be here tomorrow afternoon and will be ready for surgery within the week. They've probably just have to take blood samples and you know, actually look at the wound. Anyways, I'm done with my examination so you're free to go. Oh, and Coulson and May left awhile ago to talk to some people about getting the small government group here to debrief your team, and Mr.Fitz and Ms.Simmons are still talking to another Doctor that works here," Daisy said her thanks and walked to the elevator, pushing a random button.

She didn't know what was on floor 20 but she was about to find out. Daisy just didn't want to sit around waiting all day so she set off to explore. When the elevator doors opened she could smell the all to familiar gunpowder and sweat and immediately recognized this to be a gym.

As she walked out of the elevator to her right lay a bunch of gym equipment for working out. On her left was treadmills and weights, but straight in front of her is what caught her attention. She flinched as a loud boom went off, and she instantly noticed it to be a 9mm being fired down the range. She walked over and watched as the redhead assassin shot multiple targets in fatal areas and non fatal areas, alternating between. After a few clips were emptied the assassin took off her earmuffs and turned to face her visitor.

"Hello Daisy. Did you want to shoot with me?" Natasha walked over to a large cupboard and out the empty magazines in and took out double of what she had, handing them to Daisy along with another 9mm.

"I mean I guess why not. I don't typically use an actual gun but I guess I'm out of practice anyways," Natasha simply nodded before handing her some ear protection and pushed a button. Instantly targets popped up all around the two woman, both shooting and turning to shoot to each other's blind spots.

Her gun clicked, telling Daisy it was empty so she quickly and expertly changed it, the empty magazine laying on the ground useless. The targets were either hostages or children, neither of which Daisy shot. Instead she shot down all the targets holding guns with fatal shots to either the head or heart, depending on how open they left themselves. After all targets were down, both Natasha and Daisy's clips were empty. Daisy took her ear protection off and turned to the redhead who was looking over their targets before also removing her ear protection.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all for 'being out of practice,'" Natasha air quoted what Daisy told her, making the brunette laugh.

"I am out of practice. But up there," Daisy gestured to the sky. "I had to get used to it. I got captured by Kree and they put this is my neck," she moved her hair. "So I had to use guns again. Normally I would just use my powers to quake someone nonlethaly."

"Well sometimes shit happens and you need to switch it up. Last night I hacked into a small S.H.I.E.L.D. database and looked up Daisy Johnson. You have quite the rap sheet. I'm impressed, and that's hard to do." Daisy smiled a bit at that. It wasn't everyday you get a compliment from the Black Widow. After Daisy didn't speak again Natasha handed her a few more clips. "I'll be up tomorrow at 5 A.M. with May, I expect to see you there," was all she said before putting on her earmuffs and pushing a button to have brand new targets pop up. Both woman fired.


	4. Hard Times

The next morning Daisy woke up at 4 A.M. before showering and getting dressed. If Melinda May had taught Daisy Johnson one thing, it was that you don't show up at 5 A.M. even though that's when it starts. You show up early.

Walking into the gym she found Natasha at the day before Daisy found the supply cupboard and looked over the supplies. She wasn't sure what May and Natasha had in mind so she just sat down and waited with her water. A minute later May and Natasha walked in together.

"Good morning Daisy. You ready to begin?" May asked, setting her crutches down and starting to stretch as Natsaha and she joined in.

"Well I haven't trained in a long time so yea, I'm ready. How's the leg?" She looked to May concerned.

"I'm only stretching then I'm just going to watch as you and Natasha train," Daisy tried not to look nervous but May glanced over and saw right through her. "Don't worry, we're going to take it slow and start with some sparring. It's just like fighting me, Daisy," her mentor tried to reassure her.

If Daisy was being honest with herself, she was nervous. She had only fought Romanoff for a minute and that was only self defense. Now she was sparring with the grand Black Widow and she was freaking out. She knew she shouldn't be, but there was something about Natasha that scared her, and May could see it.

"Ok but if she puts me on my ass I'm blaming you for not training me enough," she joked to May.

"Daisy you're easily the best Agent I've ever trained. I have faith that your training won't fail you," she placed an arm on Daisy's shoulder as the women stretched.

"Well, I know every move of Mays so I'll try not to cheat too bad, I promise," the redhead spoke as she pulled her leg over her head from the floor. "I'm ready when you are." Daisy nodded and stood up, walking over to the mat with the redhead.

"Well I've learned a few new things over the years, Natasha. Daisy might just surprise you today," May stated, limping over to the mat to watch them spar. Both started to circle the other, analyzing the others moves.

Natasha was the first to strike with a quick jab towards Daisy's face, who blocked it expertly before throwing a jab of her own to Natasha's middle, the redhead blocking her jab just as easily. Daisy, arms still locked with Natasha's, dropped down and swung her leg under the assassin while pushing Natasha's weight from the top, flipping her to the mat.

The redhead quickly turned and and jumped off the floor, along with Daisy. She shook herself off and returned to her fighting stance she always used.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all, except I already found a small weakness," Natsaha didn't explain further as she jumped onto Daisy and used her weight to pull the younger woman down, flipping them so she was on top, Daisy's arms pinned beneath her. "You're too skinny." Daisy smiled before bucking her hips up, sending Natasha's small frame barley into the air, before turning on her stomach and back flipping into her stance again.

"Yea well being in outer space with crappy food and little sleep tends to do that to me," Natsaha smirked as the two continued to circle each other.

"Well I have one pin on you, Agent Johnson. You have none on me," the assassin struck again with a series of quick punches and jabs as Daisy blocked all of them, sending a few of her own. They went at it for about five minutes before Natasha finally pinned her again, this time her neck jerking violently as she fell.

The first thing she noticed was the sharp, electrical feeling running up her neck and all the way to her fingertips. The pain was excruciating, but all Daisy could do was bite down and not scream. She didn't even notice the weight of Natasha Romanoff backing off of her or Mays screaming. All she could feel was pain as she put her hands to her neck. Then, all she could see was darkness.

Daisy could vaguely remember regaining feeling in her body. Looking around with heavy eyes she noticed she was in an all white room and blinked several times to try and adjust to the brightness. Small voices were arguing not to far from her bedside.

"She needs to go into surgery, Jemma. We can't wait for Starks team to get here because when I looked at the x-rays you and Bruce took, I saw something that we hadn't noticed before. It's a failsafe. Apparently Kasias was more intelligent than we thought. The failsafe I'm guessing had a code that needed to be reset every week or so," Fitz argued with his fiancé.

"Fitz I don't think I can do this," Jemma put her hands over her face and leaned into him.

"Jemma," he lifted her face up to meet his. "I know you can. Besides, Bruce will do most of it. He already is gathering his tools and the medicine for the surgery and Stark is making brand new and improved gauntlets for Daisy when she is out so she doesn't accidentally quake the room or something during surgery. I need to go help him, see you before the surgery?" Jemma nodded and gave Fitz a quick kiss before he ran out.

"If it helps any I trust you with my life Jemma. I mean, what about when Ian Quinn shot me?" Jemma jumped at her best friends voice.

"Daisy, you're awake?" She went to take vitals and information.

"Or when I got shot during a rogue mission of mine and came to you for help again? Or all the other times," she got a laugh from panicked woman as she checked her patients pulse.

"Don't remind me. It's not something I like to do though. I would rather keep you happy and healthy," the brunette smiled.

"Yes, Doctor Simmons," Daisy felt like she was full of sand and couldn't even move a limb. "What happened after I passed out?" She asked in a hushed voice, almost scared.

"Well Ms.Romanoff picked you up and carried you all the way up here. May rushed and got Coulson and Stark but Natasha never left your side. I think she blames herself for hurting you, but then again she's hard to read. Anyways, Stark said that his team couldn't get here until at least two days from now and Bruce said that your power inhibitor needs to come out now." Simmons made her way around the room and texted someone.

"So when do I go into surgery?"

"As soon as Fitz and Stark finish making your gauntlets. It's a precaution so you don't accidentally-"

"Quake the world apart? Yea I agree," Daisy cut her off. "What's the risk of this surgery?" She asked in a whisper again.

"Well," came a voice from the doorway as Bruce walked in. "The surgery itself is a high risk for paralyzation from the neck down but I can assure you Daisy, I'll try my best with Ms.Simmons here and if you wouldn't mind I would like to invite Sam Wilson along. He won't do anything except hand me my tools." Sam Wilson walking in behind Bruce.

"Hi Daisy," she nodded, getting sleepier by the seconds.

"I trust all of you, but I'm about to fall asleep again. Can someone bring Coulson and May in?" Jemma nodded and headed out the door to fulfill Daisy's request as Banner went over her vital that Jemma just took.

"It would seem that your vitals are dropping Daisy, so I am going to advise that as soon as Stark is done with your gauntlets we begin the surgery immediately. I know this is alot to take in so Sam and I will go over everything out in the hallway while you talk to your friends," all she could do was nod as they turned and left. She had just closed her eyes when she heard his voice in the small room.

"Daisy?" He said, walking in and taking a seat next to her bed. "Are you still awake?" She had to will herself to open her eyes and turn her head to face him.

"Yea, I'm awake," her voice scared her with its new roughness as she felt something warm wrap around her hand. She didn't have enough energy to look down but she knew that he took her hand in his own.

"I'm here, ok? You're strong, you'll get through this, I know you will. You've survived way worse. How are you feeling?" She tried squeezing his hand but her little energy was quickly fading.

"Not good," his face turned into a frown. Daisy always lied about if she was feeling bad, and she didn't now. She was in a tough spot. Coulson could see her eyes fluttering shut as she fought against the glooming unconsciousness that was coming over. He gave her hand a small squeeze and was about to speak again when May ran in, opening the door and waking Daisy again.

"Hey Daisy," she walked over to stand next to Coulson, putting a hand on his should in the process. "How are you?"

Daisy just shook her head and groaned.

"I just wanted you two in here to say thank you before I go under for the surgery," both Agents looked to each other.

"For what?" Coulson asked.

"For being here for me," her eyes closed again and her hand went limp in Coulsons. The conversation was over.

"How bad is it?" May asked, turning to Coulson who was staring at the vulnerable girl laying in the bed in front of him.

"Banner said he doesn't think it's good. The fail safe that went off this morning triggered many electric shocks through out her body. That's why she lost conciousness and the shocks may have messed with her everyday functions or even her brain, the inhibitor being in her neck," he told her. May sat down next to Coulson and took his free hand in her own.

"Coulson she's strong. If anyone can make it through this, it's Daisy. She's been through too much already, she deserves to live a happy ljfe, not this." Neither agents spoke after that, instead enjoying the silence and soft, reassuring beeps coming from the heart monitor.

Though no one in the room spoke the actual words, all three agents knew that they were family. Natsaha could see the love from where she stood from outside the room. She had been standing there since she carried the young agent down from their sparring session.

Natasha Romanoff had killed many people, seen death on daily occasions, and much worse, but for some reason she was blaming herself for hurting Daisy. She didn't know why she was feeling guilt, but there was just something about the agent that got to her. All she could think of was that she had been comprimised.

She stood looking through the one way window even as Banner, Simmons and Wilson walked in all dressed in scrubs. She stood there as Simmons changed her best friend out of her training clothes and put her in medical sweatpants and a t-shirt. She stood there as Banner and Wilson wheeled the agent out and down the hall, finally disappearing from the Widows sight.

She stood there feeling guilty. The Black Widow didn't feel guilt and when she did, it was on a rare occasion. May and Coulson walked down the hall after they carted Daisy away and didn't even notice Natasha standing in the shadows.

Quietly she made her way around corner after corner until she reached the infirmary where they would do the surgery. The redhead made her way to where May and Coulson sat outside the doors and sat across from the two. Startled, they both looked up.

"Nat?" Coulson said. She just stared at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. "Natasha look at me," she didn't even move at the sound of her name.

"She'll be alright Natasha. If anyone can make it through this, it's Daisy. She's a tough one to kill, trust me," May smiled at the memories. Bad memories, some were, but most of the better ones.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The voice that spoke was fragile. She was never fragile, unless it was an act. She didn't think this was an act.

"That woman has been through more than anyone her age should have to," Coulson started to explain. "She was betrayed by her SO after she found out he was Hydra, she got her powers under stressing circumstances after finding her parents. Then her mother turned out evil so her father who was crazy had to kill her, and that's all after Daisy's mom tried to kill her own daughter. We lost two of our best agents because of a mission that went south," he paused before looking to May. "She was possessed by an evil lifeform in the body of her old SO only to have her boyfriend sacrifice himself to save the world and her. Don't even get me started on our latest voyage. From what you heard, it's nothing good."

The redhead actually smiled.

"I could tell she was strong when I first met her. She put me on my ass, remember?" That got May to smile.

"Well, not to brag but she was trained by the best." Coulson lifted an eyebrow.

"She wasn't trained by me though, so how is that possible?" He retorted. May laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"We both know I could take you in a fight any day, don't talk smack." They all shared memories and laughs for about two hours when Jemma walked out, her scrubs covered in light blood. Everyone stood, including the rest of the team who arrived an hour ago.

"Jemma?" May asked, needing answers. Simmons smiled brightly.

"The news couldn't be better. Daisy was strong throughout the entire surgery. We had a problem with her heart rate lowering too much at one point, but Bruce and I were able to get it back up. Anyways, the Kree device was removed without any problem and she's in there sleeping," she pointed behind her. Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the hallway. "You guys can go see her now if you want to, but only in groups of three at a time."

No one argued when May and Coulson stood up along with Fitz. Simmons grabbed Fitz hand as they walked into the infirmary and all took seats, no one talking. That's how it was for the next 10 hours and into the morning.

Daisy had felt like she was weighted down by a million pounds when she woke to complete darkness. Slowly her hand crept it's way up to her neck, feeling over the bandage that covered right below her left ear. She pushed a little on it and winced in pain.

Then all she could feel was the sudden need to get outside. Sitting up abruptly she unhooked all the wires at once and ran out of the room, startled shouts asking what she was doing behind her.

Skipping the elevator as it would take too long she skipped steps as she took the staircase and stepped onto the roof, the gravel crunching beneath her feet. She hadn't realized that all she was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and a long white shirt with soft socks until now. She had small metal gauntlets on as well, which were shaking with all the vibrations she was holding in.

The pressure inside of Daisy made her scream and put her hands on her ears. She needed to release her excess energy now. It was like when she absorbed the earth quake a while ago but worse.

May and the team had just come up the stairs to see Daisy jump off of Avengers tower. They had all thought the worse until a moment later a blur shot upwards and disappeared into the clouds, two metal gauntlets at their feet.

"What the hell?" Mack said.

"She needed to release all of the vibrations she's absorbed in the past month or so," Fitz stated, a bit out of breath from the run up.

As Daisy quaked herself up into the sky she felt the clouds part as she pushed past them and even further up. The pressure that had built up was gone but was now replaced with a killer headache and the frigid cold. Her body was completely drained of energy when she finally hit the peak of her powers, and suddenly she was free falling downwards again.

All Daisy wanted to do was sleep but she knew she had to land otherwise she would splat like a bug on the ground. Just like when she goes skydiving on missions, she turned her body so her stomach was facing down. A few moments later the tiny outline of a city appeared in her view and few more moments revealed Avengers Tower.

She didn't want to damage Tonys roof or hurt anyone that might have followed her up so instead Daisy quaked herself towards an open field a few miles away and landed, creating a small crater. Exhausted and completely out of energy, Daisy slowly layed down in the field just beside her crater and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. That's how Tony Stark found her about 20 minutes later in his Iron Man suit.

"Hey Daisy, you feeling better now?" He asked caustiously as he stepped out of his suit, taking a seat beside her. She just nodded her head.

"How'd you find me?" Daisy asked him, never taking her gaze off of the rising sun.

"Well I am a genius ya know," he stated. She raise an eyebrow, questioning that title. "Ok Fitz told me how I could find you by tracking your vibrations. Everyone's worried for you back at the Tower, are you ready to go?" Daisy sighed.

"You saw what I can do?" She asked instead.

"Yea I did. I thought it was pretty damn impressive."

"That's the type of power that tears the world apart, Tony. I couldn't control that pressure that had built up inside of me, so why does everyone think I can control it and not tear the world apart?" Tony wasn't expecting to have a heart to heart with the girl but he answered anyways.

"Because it's always easier when you know that someone's there to help I guess. I promise kiddo, it'll get better. It can't be all bad having powers, I mean think of all the people you've saved by having them." Daisy thought back to Gabriel and smiled. Tony did have a point.

"Yea but what good is saving people when I've seen the future I create?" She turned to look at him for the first time.

"You don't know that's going to happen. There's always time to save the world. I promise I'll help you anyway I can Daisy." She sighed and weakly stood up with a hand from Tony. "So I take it you're ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yea, as long as you promise not to drop me because I just used all the energy I have so if I fall I don't think I'll survive," she joked.

"I promise not to drop you, now come on kiddo," the ride back to Avengers Tower was short as Tony carried Daisy in the air. By time he landed the girl was fast asleep, the sedatives from her surgery still working like a charm.

As Tony landed softly on the roof after the 15 minute flight everyone was on the there waiting. Coulson was the first to reach Stark, taking Daisy from his metal arms gently, careful to cradle her head.

"What happened?" He asked, checking her over for any injuries.

"When I got there she was awake. We talked and then I flew her back here. She fell asleep on the way," Tony explained easily.

"We should get her back to the medbay, I would like to check over her neck and see if she reopened any stitches," Jemma said, leading everyone back into the tower.

Once all the doctors decided that Daisy was healthy after the surgery, Jemma turned to her friend.

"Now I know you have a tendency to run off even when you're injured, so this time I'll give you one warning - take it easy and remain in bed or," she turned around to bring back a straight jacket. "You can wear this." Coulson laughed, trying to cover it with his hand but failing. Jemma eyed him.

"I'm sorry," he started, hands turned up,"It's just that, I remember that Daisy already knows how to get out of those with ease. So I just thought-" he was cut off when a pillow was thrown at him from across the room, striking him dead in the face.

"Traitor!" Daisy accused in mock anger though her smile gave her away.

"Hey don't blame me, Simmons can be seriously scary when she's treating a patient so I'm not lying to her." A few hours later everyone ate dinner and the Avengers left for a sudden mission in Utah. They wouldn't be back for a few days and Stark lent them the whole tower as long as Daisy didn't hack it. She made no promise to do no such thing but he couldn't stop her as he jumped onto their jet and flew away.

Coulson had brought a deck of cards and came to visit the person he viewed as a daughter in her room. He knocked and waited at the door until Daisy's head poked up from behind her laptop that Stark didn't know she had.

"Oh, come on in," her eyes jumped back to the laptop screen as her fingers flew over the keys. "I was just about to break through Starks firewall and implant a new security system that even he won't be able to break through." Coulson smiled and grabbed a chair to sit next to her, watching her work for another 5 minutes before her screen suddenly changed.

"Does that mean you did it?" He asked at a serious loss as how to this all worked.

"Yea it does. I'm in his mainframe and can now recode all of his security. But that can wait for tomorrow when I'm bored, what's up DC?" She used his old nickname.

"Not much, I just thought you'd be bored. May left with the Avengers earlier to accompany them on their mission. Flint and Tess just left with Mack and Yo-Yo to explore New York a bit and FitzSimmons are in their room," he explained.

"Well they do have a wedding to plan for, well technically I do, but still. I think Fitz wanted to go get rings tomorrow with her so that's fun," Coulson laughed.

"You know, thinking back a few years ago those two couldn't even stop arguing about science and now they're getting married. It's funny how that works..." he trailed off.

As soon as Coulson finished speaking Daisy couldn't help but think of Lincoln. All the memories she had with him, all the help he provided, everything he did, and it made her eyes a little moist. She didn't cry, she was past that stage now, but her heart ached at the thought of where they would be had he lived.

"Oh I didn't mean to-" Coulson tried to explain but Daisy held a hand out to silence him.

"It's ok, I'm over it," he raised an eyebrow at her."Fine, I'm mostly over it, but not completely."

"It's ok to miss him," Coulson said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I know. I just can't help but think that if he were still alive would it be me getting married? Or would it have ended in an awkward breakup? I guess I'll never know," she said sadly.

"I know what you mean. I think every day about what happened to Rosaline. We were never that close and it had actually all been an act to learn more from her but still."

"Well now you have someone new to think about."

"Who's that?"

"Seriously? Don't play dumb Coulson, you know exactly who." He laughed loudly.

"Ok, ok. Well I'm pretty sure May isn't interested for one, and for two we don't even know if I'll live." Daisy snapped her head to him.

"Don't say that Coulson. You'll be fine because we've been through worse than-" she paused to gesture to his chest,"that! You say I'm tough but have you ever looked in a mirror, DC?"

"Well lately no. I have kind of been trying to not get my team killed by Kree."

"Well, you're the strongest person I know. Other than May of course." They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence before Daisy spoke again. "Everything will be alright, I hope. I mean, I have my powers back but anything can happen, ya know?" Coulson nodded.

"Well whatever happens, Daisy, just know that I'll always be by your side, even if it's not physically."


	5. She's Gone

**So sorry for such late update! Schools almost out and that means finals. Also I've had extremely bad writers block on deciding who I want to pair our beloved Daisy with, but I think I know who already. In case you didn't know her love options, they're currently Steve Rogers or Natasha Romanoff. In this chapter I gave Daisy a private scene with both of them and will be pairing her with whoever you guys want. Leave your choice in the reviews, I hope for you guys to all vote! The vote will only last a little while because I've been inspired to write recently, so please, hurry and cast your votes now!**

A week later Daisy was allowed to leave her confinement to her room, she instantly made her way towards Coulsons room instead. She was supposed to meet May there 20 minutes ago, but Jemma insisted on switching her bandages and running one final check up on the brunette to make sure she's healthy.

For the past week as Daisy sat on her butt, she had planned out a wedding, hacked Starks mainframe, found the locations of numerous Watchdogs and Hydra bases that she would check out later, and snuck out of her room just to be ratted out by Jarvis. Needless to say, Jemma had put the straight jacket on Daisy only to come back into the room and see it on the floor. She stopped trying and instead relied on Jarvis to inform her when Daisy left her room.

So this morning, as Jemma finished on the last bits of her check up, Daisy couldn't help but bounce up and down on the bed, excitement getting the better of her. The more she thought, she soon realized it was more anxiety of what today was about instead of excitement.

Yesterday she had been on her laptop searching for a certain redhead that she hadn't seen since the accident, even though the rest of the Avengers returned earlier in the week, when a group of people in lab coats walked into the building. Stark was friendly and shook each of their hands, thanking all of them for coming. After all, they were the best heart surgeons gathered from around the world.

"Looks like everything's good, Daisy," she let out a breath, writing something down on her clipboard. Daisy couldn't help but stare at the small, yet elegant ring on her hand as she wrote.

"That's good, because for awhile I though I would have to stay in this bed forever, even for your wedding," Jemma stopped writing and turned to her friend.

"I'm getting married soon."

"Yes."

"I'm getting married soon, to the love of my life."

"Yes."

"Who is a genius, handsome, kind, loving man."

"Uh, yea sure."

Jemma jumped onto the bed with her patient, filled with excitement.

"Daisy I'm getting married after all this is over! What if I fall down on my way to the altar? That's such a classic Jemma thing to do. Or what if I-"

"Jemma, stop it. The wedding isn't even happening for a little while, you have time. Besides, I have everything handled, all you have to do is show up and look pretty, then kiss your groom."

Jemma layed down, clipboard on her chest and stared at the ceiling.

"I just hope everyone will be at the wedding..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish for Daisys sake. "Let's get heading over to the facility."

Ten minutes later, 35 minutes late, the Doctor and patient finally arrived to their destination and each took a seat on either side of May.

"You're late," She stated, taking a sip of her tea.

"That's my fault, I needed to check her bandages and apply more slave to her neck. It's healing very nicely. It'll probably only leave a small scar."

Without a word, May leaned over and pulled the white bandage up.

"Hey!" Daisy swatted her hand away. "Only Doctor Simmons can examine my wounds," She quickly covered it back up, wincing at the accidental applied pressure she put to it. If she was being honest, she didn't like anyone touching or looking at her surgical wound because she didn't want to appear weak.

"I'm you SO. I can do what I want," May teased but she didn't try and look under the bandage again.

"Technically you were my SO, but I don't feel like I need one anymore," Daisy retorted.

"True, you definitely don't, but I like the fact that I was the one to teach the almighty Quake how to fight," Daisy knew May was picking on her by her tone, but she couldn't help but think that Quake was the Destroyer of Worlds, not a Hero, and not a savior. Sure, she did help some people with her powers, but she didn't know if she could ever use them again willing knowing that she could tear the world apart.

"What did the Doctors say before they took him?" Jemma asked.

May sighed before answering. "Well they told me that the surgery will last at least five to eight hours, maybe more since they have to replace it with the heart that Tony and Fitz created," She paused, as if debating what to say next, before continuing,"they also said that even if they succeed and put the heart in safely, there's still a high risk of paralyzation or him skipping into a coma."

Last night Daisy and the team had visited Coulson in his hospital room to say goodbye. The Doctors informed them that Coulson would have to be put into a medically induced coma last night for the surgery today, and only May and Daisy had been present when he went under, staying as the Doctor told them what would happen.

"Oh, well that makes sense. After all, the heart is just one big muscle," Jemma stated.

A few minutes later the room filled with the rest of the team, even Tess and Flint. No one said a word, instead they all sat and were either reading books, on their phone, or taking a nap. Daisy had been staring at the door Coulson was behind for about 30 minutes, the book she was reading long forgotten, when something down the hall caught her eye.

She only caught a glance, but it was enough to confirm that it was someone with red hair. A certain assassin with red hair, more than likely.

Stretching her arms, Daisy stood up and carefully weaved her way through the chairs bunched together and made her way down the hallway, not bothering to tell anyone what she was up to.

Natasha Romanoff is never seen unless she wanted to be. Which is exactly what she did to Daisy, the younger Agent knowing she was being lured away.

Corner after corner the brunette turned, genuinely getting lost on her way, going too fast to remember which turns she's taken. She was about to call out to the assassin to stop playing this game, but as she turned a corner, she didn't have to as she was nose to nose with the redhead.

Two arms wrapped around Daisy as she almost fell on her ass. No one ever had that effect on her. Guess that's new.

"Woah there Speedy," said the redhead as she pulled the younger Agent up to her chest. Daisy's cheeks flushed red which didn't go unnoticed by the assassin.

"Speedy? You were moving too quick for me to even be able to follow, not to mention that you decided to stop right around a blindspot where I would run-" Natasha held her hand up.

"Yea I know I didn't mean for you to run into me, obviously. And Speedy because you're pretty fast," she said it like it was extremely obvious, which annoyed Daisy to no ends.

"Where have you been? I never got to thank you..." Daisy trailed off and looked to the ground.

"Thank me for what? I almost killed you Daisy, there's no reason to thank me," Natasha's green eyes bore into her soul, deadly serious.

"That's not true. I'd like to think that I can hold you off more than a few kicks and hits," She joked, shuffling around awkwardly in the cold hallway.

"I still almost killed you. When you went down on the mats, I could've swore that my heart actually skipped a beat because I thought I paralyzed you or broke your neck. I didn't have time to ask questions so I picked you up and ran you to the medical labs."

"Natasha you do know that it's not actually your fault right?" The redhead looked to the ground this time, hands clenched into fists. "It's not. It was bad timing, honestly." Natasha looked up to her finally.

"What do you mean?"

Daisy smiled at the attention she finally had.

"Well maybe if you'd have stayed around for an explanation, you'd know," She shrugged and turned away from the redhead teasingly before a hand caught her wrist gently. Daisy shivered a little at the contact even though Natasha had grabbed her gauntlet.

"Please tell me?" Sighing, the brunette turned to face Natasha again.

"The device inside my neck would've gone off at that exact moment anyways, wether I was eating a waffle or if I was jumping out of a plane, or sparring with you. The Kree had a failsafe installed, a password that needed to be reset every week. We didn't know that until after Fitz looked closely at it. This," Daisy gestured to her neck, "wasn't your fault. I promise."

Natasha nodded her head slowly, finally accepting the truth. After she delivered Daisy to the medical room and heard that she could slip into a coma, have nerve damage or anything of the above, she had immediately found a mission and set off.

The assassin felt guilt. Something she shouldn't feel ever, but she did. She thought she had been compromised, but as she sat in her safehouse, her thoughts kept returning to Daisy. There was something about her that the redhead didn't quite understand.

"Ok," Natasha whispered. The two women stood there for a few moments before Daisy cleared her throat.

"Can I have my wrist back now?" Natasha quickly let go of the metal wrist she had been holding, slightly embarrassed she hadn't let go of it sooner. Daisy laughed.

"What's so funny?" The brunette didn't stop laughing.

"Nothing, it's just that I never expected to be in a dark hallway talking to Natasha Romanoff in a million years." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never expected to be talking to the grand Quake in a million years either, yet here we are."

"Good point." Daisy leaned against the wall and ran her hands over her face. "So should I fill you in on Coulsons condition?" Daisy asked.

"No, that's alright. I already hacked into Starks servers and looked at his medical files. Though it did take me a bit longer because apparently he recoded his mainframe." Daisy barely held in a laugh.

"Yea. That's weird. Like, really weird."

"There was also a bit of coding I found that with just a simple comand, will make his Iron Man suit start dancing at random. Wonder who did that."

"Yea I wonder." If only Daisy had a camera at that exact moment. Because at that moment, Natasha Romanoff was smiling at her. A rare sight that Daisy had only seen this once.

"You're something else kid," Natasha slid down the wall and sat next to the brunette.

"Kid?" Daisy scoffed, turning to look at Natasha who couldn't have even been a couple years older than herself.

"Yea, you're 28. You're a kid compared to me."

"And how old are you?" Natasha glared at her.

"Too old. Trust me."

"Oh come on! If you don't tell me I'll just hack into any files I can find on you, and believe me, I'll find what I need," Daisy mock threatened.

"Fine."

"So how old are you?"

"I look 31."

"But when were you born?"

"1928."

"Holy shit!" Daisy stopped to do the math in her head. "You're 90 years old."

"Yep. Thanks to slow healing my teenage years were a bitch. You're the only other person I told so don't go babbling around kid," Daisy laughed.

"Im honored," Daisy mocked. " And I can only imagine," she looked to the assassin next to her who was currently dressed in combat ready clothes. "Awhile ago I was injected with Alien blood and turned Inhuman, so I'll age slowly now too. Jemma ran tests and told me that I'll age just as slowly as you and Steve. Lucky me."

Natasha perked up a bit at this news.

"Well you've got a long life ahead of you, Daisy."

"Yea, maybe. Why are you still dressed in combat clothes?" Natasha looked at herself. She still had blood on her clothes and Daisy followed her gaze. "Are you hurt?"

"Not my blood. Some Watchdog trash tried to hold a civilian hostage. It ended badly for him."

"You went after the Watchdogs?"

"Yep."

"Why?" She wanted to ask why she didn't bring back up but then thought better of it.

"It's silly." Natasha shook her head and started picking at her nails.

"I won't laugh, I promise. Just tell me."

"Well, after I thought I almost killed you I felt extremely guilty. So I thought that beating up people who hate you would ease the guilt but it didn't."

"That's actually really sweet," Daisy made a face and put her hand over her heart. Natasha scoffed and stood up.

"I'm not sweet." Daisy stood up and smiled.

"Then what would you call that?"

"Anger and guilt mixed together in an assassin." Daisy scoffed this time.

"Yea whatever. I've been gone for awhile now, you wanna come sit with my team and I?"

"That's ok. I'll let you guys sit there. I don't think some people on your team likes me anyways."

"Clint is sitting with us soon. Said he'd be down at 10 with Steve, Bruce and Tony," she didn't looked convinced, so Daisy took a breath and quickly added,"Or I could just tell Coulson that you refused to sit with us while he is in surgery." Natasha glared at the younger Agent, a face Daisy was getting very used to.

"Fine. I'm gonna go shower and change and I'll be right down, Speedy."

"Stop calling me that! It was your fault."

"You ran into me, Speedy. Pay more attention next time."

"Whatever. I'm going back to read my book. At least it'll be better company."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Both woman started walking back through the hallways, Daisy let Natasha lead the way since she didn't quite remember. When they reached the hallway where Coulson was in surgery they separated and went their ways.

As Daisy sat back in her seat 20 minutes later, May casually glanced at her and asked what that was about, no words needed. She had seen Natasha lure Daisy out and would've followed, but she had just had surgery done on her own leg and couldn't follow without crutches.

Daisy simply shook her head, letting May know she'd tell her later.

As she cracked open her book and started reading, Daisy couldn't remember falling asleep but the next thing she knew Mack was gently shaking her awake.

"Hey Tremors, wake up. Steve cooked food down here for all of us." Wiping away the sleep from her eyes Daisy accepted his hand as he easily pulled her up from the chair. Now that she was awake the agent could smell the food.

Looking around the now empty hall, Daisy must've been sleeping pretty hard if she hadn't heard anyone get up and leave the room.

As Mack led her out of the hall and into a small makeshift dining room, Daisy noticed she'd been asleep for 3 hours.

Sitting down with her team, the Avengers sitting at their own table, everyone dug in. Halfway through her meal Daisy saw that Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Sam Wilson sat alone at their own table furthest from Tony, Vision, Clint and Thor.

She didn't know much about what the News was calling, "Civil War" between the Avengers, but May told her the basics. Looks like Steve and Tony were still fighting, and doing more digging on her laptop while on bedrest, Daisy found that Steve, Natasha, Sam and Wanda still were wanted by the government. Along with the one and only Bucky Barnes.

So she was still confused by what was happening between all of them but it wasn't her place to question her hosts. Besides, Daisy herself was wanted by the government along with the rest of her team.

After eating and taking care of her plate, Daisy made her way to the gym needing to release energy. Skipping taping her hands, instead choosing to keep her gaunlets on, Daisy walked over to the punching bag and started warming up.

It wasn't long before she was releasing all of her anger and energy out onto the bag, using the vibrations around her to put more power behind the hits.

"Easy Fito," a voice sounded behind her, startling her out of the trance she was in. Steve Rogers walked up behind her and held the bag, gesturing for her to continue. "Pent up anger?"

"Yea," Daisy grunted between hits, using the vibrations but not top much as to hurt the man behind the bag. "You could say that."

"Same. I've been sitting down in the hallway forever now and have the urge to hit something," Steve started to move a bit from the force of Daisys punches.

"You wouldn't want to spar by any chance would you?" She suddenly asked, stopping her punches to look at the blond.

"Maybe once you're ok to spar. You just got off of bedrest, you need to take it easy." Before she could reply, a familiar annoying voice chirped up.

"I regret to inform you Ms.Johnson, but I alerted Ms.Simmons about your activities and she's currently sent Agent May up here." Daisy growled at Jarvis.

"Why would you do that Jarvis! Jerk," she mumbled and walked to the bench where her water was located. Steve followed her.

"Well if you don't wanna feel the wrath of Melinda follow me and we'll escape her. I know a place," he smiled to Daisy, offering her his hand.

"Well anything's better than an angry May," she sighed and clasped his hand, him pulling her up with incredible ease.

Steve lead Daisy up a few flights of stairs before opening the door for her, revealing a room filled with what appeared to be a personal gym.

"This is my gym. I had Tony build it for me back when I was part of the team. Jarvis, please do not inform anyone of mine or Daisys position."

"Of course, Captain."

"Thanks," Steve felt along the wall for a few seconds before finding a light switch and flicking it on. "It's been awhile since I've been here..." he trailed off.

"Well I think it's pretty cool. I mean, reinforced punching bags? Treadmills that look far more extreme than what Tony would use? A gun range...with no guns?" Steve laughed and walked over to the range.

"It's meant for my shield. I mean I guess you could use a gun on it, but you'd have to find one first."

"You like nonlethal weapons?" The blond nodded as Daisy walked over to a wall covered in metal shields and knives.

"Would you like to try?" Steve asked.

"I would suck at it. I've never even held a shield before. Unless you count makeshift objects in the middle of battle," She laughed a little at her own joke as she traced her finger over the star at the middle of a shield. They were identical to Steve's, the only difference is they were all black metal.

"It's not hard. It's almost like a frisbee in a way," he stated, walking over and grabbed a shield. "I'll show you how it works." The Captain hit a few buttons that looked like they hadn't been used in ages, before targets popped up.

Each target looked weirdly human, each holding a new threat. One held a gun, another a knife, and one target even held a gun to the head of a civilian. Genius, Stark.

Daisy hadn't even noticed Steve throw the shield and before she knew it, two of the five targets were already down. Both were holding civilians hostage. With amazing speed the blur that Daisy knew had to be Steve's shield was back in his hand, only to be thrown not even a second later, this time bouncing off the wall and hitting a target with a gun before returning to the Captains hand. Suddenly he held his shield up in a protective manner, crouching to a squat so most of his body was covered.

Daisy was about to ask what he was doing when suddenly small pellets were bouncing off of Steve's shield and heading straight towards her. On instinct, her hand shot up to deflect the small bullet like objects from hitting her, instead shooting them back towards the targets, effectively taking out the last two targets with knives and guns.

"We make a good team," Steve joked as he stood up, offering her the shield. "You wanna try?" He asked. As tempting as it was, Daisy shook her head.

"No thanks. We've been gone for awhile and I should be heading back to Coulsons side." Steve nodded and hung the shield back onto the wall.

"That's a cool trick, what you did there with the bullets. Saved me work to do," he opened the door, ever the gentlemen as they made their way back down to Coulsons floor.

"Yea, I learned that the hard way when I had just gotten my powers," She thought back to how she almost killed the agent with Bobbi in the woods.

As Daisy took her seat next to May again, the Agents looked angry. Thankfully Jemma wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where were you Daisy? Jarvis said that you were working on popping your stitches in the gym and when I went to look for you, you were gone." Daisy had just opened her mouth to answer when the two doors she's spent the better part of the day stating at opened.

Two Doctors, whom Daisy recalled as Dr.Carver, a middle aged redhead who was leading the surgery, and Dr.Murhpy, an older man with greying hair. Neither had smiles on their faces.

Immediately Daisy and May jumped out of their seats, the rest following suit, and the duo approached the Doctors, both with small smears of blood on their coats.

"Agents Johnson and May, I come bearing both good and bad news, I'm afraid," Dr.Carver started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "During the 6 and a half hour surgery many calls have been made by myself and our staff. Calls that were good and some bad. The short version is, Phillip Coulson is alive. We got the heart that Tony Stark and Leopold Fitz created in him and pumping. A few minutes after the heart was installed, Coulson started to flat line. We did all we could and succeeded in bringing him back, but the damage may already be done. As of now, Coulson is no longer in a medically induced coma, but rather what seems will be a long term coma," a tear spilled past Dr.Carvers eye before she continued,"and we do not know when, or if, he will wake up."

Hot tears spilled over Daisys cheeks as she tried to quickly wipe them away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some part of her was thankful that Coulson was alive and had survived the surgery, but the other part was sad and angry that he had slipped into a coma, which they didn't know if he would ever wake up from.

Small vibrations could be felt from everyone in the room as eyes turned to her.

"Tremors you need to calm down," Mack started walking towards her, hand outstretched. Daisy simply swatted his hand away.

"Is there any way to check if he'll ever wake up?" She asked the Doctors.

"I'm afraid his condition is extremely unknown to us. We have no way to monitor if he will ever wake up, but we can currently monitor his brain waves," Dr.Murphy stated, speaking for the first time. "I'm so sorry."

Those were the last three words Daisy heard before she pushed her way through her friends and abruptly rounded the hallway that lead to the stairs. She almost ran into FitzSimmons who were sprinting hand in hand down the hallway.

"Daisy," Jemma called out. "Daisy stop!" She called to no avail. All she could see was red, hot anger.

She hadn't even bothered using the stairs and instead quaked herself up the 20 floors to her floor, dashing for her room. She grabbed her go bag and laptop, which she had already encrypted from tracing and hacks alike, before making her way to the roof.

The anger was building up and so were the vibrations. She had to get out of here before she took down the building. Besides, she couldn't bear to be in the same building as the only person she had ever saw as a father.

Slamming the door open and marching onto the gravel covered roof, Daisy was surprised to see a redhead already standing there, wobbling a bit on her feet. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks.

"Natasha?" She asked in disbelief.

"Daisy, don't do this. Please," she asked, taking a step towards the crying women.

"Natasha I can't stay here. I'll bring down the whole damn building. Besides, I don't think I can stay here knowing that Coul-" she choked back a sob. "Knowing that he may never wake up. It's going to tear me apart, and this building." Daisy made an attempt to move around the redhead who cut her off easily.

"I know. Just please, take me with you?" Daisy turned her head, confused. "No one should be alone during this." Natasha moved towards the brunette and handed her SAT phone. "It's connected only to me." Daisy didn't take it at first, but Natasha continued. "Please? I'll be there when you need me, and only me. No one else." Daisy barely nodded before stuffing the phone into her backpack.

"Thanks Natasha. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call if I need someone." The redhead nodded in understanding and watched as Daisy walked to the edge and jumped, much like she had when she had woken from her surgery a week ago.

May had just burst through the door, out of breath and limping, before turning to Natasha.

"She's gone."


	6. The Safehouse

As Daisy was falling she simply maneuvered the backpack containing her stuff onto her shoulders, freeing her hands. Gliding, at least that's how she saw it, Daisy used vibrations to push her way through the air, heading for an abandoned alley next to Starks building.

Landing easily, like she had so many other times, Daisy stood up and walked into the street filled with New Yorkers. If she wanted to disappear this wasn't the way to do it; to walk in the streets open and exposed, but she shrugged to herself and would have to remember to delete the videos of her once she found her safehouse.

It didn't take long before some people were giving her weird looks, probably knowing who she is and what she can do, so Daisy ducked into a small store and purchased a baseball cap and sunglasses, skipping the hair dye this time. Entering onto the streets once more as a new person, Daisy continued her walk towards the bus station, small vibrations coming from her gauntlets, which she couldn't cover up. She also didn't want to risk taking her gauntlets off and quaking the world apart. She had slept with them on since after her surgery.

The tears had stopped once she landed in the alleyway, but she knew they'd be back. She couldn't get her hands to stop vibrating as she handed the driver her bus fare, and not for the first 20 minutes of the ride until she fell asleep on her bag. An hour later her phones alarm went off loudly in her ears, having feel asleep with headphones in.

Stepping off the bus with a few other passengers Daisy read the sign above a bench "Welcome to Times Square!" before pushing her way through the crowd. After walking only a few steps she could feel someone following her so she turned around a corner into a dark alleyway.

As she stashed her bag and phone behind a dumpster, preparing for a possible fight, Daisy listened as the obvious footsteps continued to walk her way. A few more seconds and a figure walked straight past her and kept looking around for Daisy, who finally stepped out into the open to face her pursuer.

"Looking for me?" She said, taking off her ballcap and sunglasses, tossing both. "Who are you?" Daisy asked the unknown man dressed in sweats and a t shirt, a bag slung over his shoulder. He tossed it aside and took a few steps towards her.

Maybe entering an alleyway in Times Square wasn't the best of choices, but at least she knew the face of her follower and was out of the public eye.

The man was clearly a fighter based off of his muscles and stance, but how did he know who she was?

"I'm Thomas Ryfield, U.S. Army," he stated his title as Daisy sighed and thought oh shit. "And you," he pointed to Daisy. "Are Daisy Johnson. Wanted by the government for shooting General Talbot in the head and effectively putting him into a coma," he pulled out a side arm from his holster and pointed it at the threat. "Hands on your head and down to your knees," he commanded, waving his gun. Daisy raised her hands and dropped to her knees.

"I'm cleared from the government Mr.Ryfield," Daisy said, wishing she'd never come into this alley. "Put the gun down, I don't wanna hurt you." He laughed, looking up into the sky before sighing loudly.

"That's the problem with Inhumans. They think they can do whatever they want, and it pisses me off that the very government I work for, let's them! I mean, you can shoot a General in the head and walk on the streets a free women?" He laughed again, a deeper one this time before suddenly losing all humor from his face, a frown taking it's place. "Mutts like you and your kind need to be put down."

"Please just put the gun down," he didn't budge a bit at her pleads. "No one needs to get hurt."

"Imagine my surprise when I boarded the bus to Times Square to find the almighty Daisy Johnson, Quake, sleeping right across from me. I almost shot you right there, but then I figured how famous I'll be once I turn you in." Daisy frowned at this.

"Who are you going to turn me in to? The government has already cleared me! I'm innocent!" She shouted, hoping to draw attention from the streets.

"Shh!" He spit a little with the force he was exerting on his words. "Before I put a bullet in your brain! Now get on your stomach," he ordered, gesturing with his gun to the cold concrete below her.

Daisy looked at the way he had his finger positioned on the trigger and the small safety on the side. Saftey off, tense grip. He's ready to shoot, and the gun was aimed directly at her head. His hold never wavered, not even as a slight breeze blew into the secluded alley, sending stray strands of Daisys hair into her face, losing sight of him.

There was no safe way out of this, and she didn't want to die in an empty dirty alley in Times Square. Not even with her powers.

"You're making a mistake."

"I don't think I am," he said as Daisy lowered to the ground, palms flat. "I'll be a wealthy man when they come for you."

"Who are you handing me in to?"

"Some old friends of mine. I called them as soon as I saw you on the bus and they're tracking my phone as we speak." He wouldn't tell her who was coming for her, but she could guess. It doesn't take an idiot to see who hates Inhumans the most. Hydra are awed by Inhumans and want to use them, but only the Watchdogs hate her kind and want to put them down.

"I've taken down an entire team of Watchdogs before, what makes you think I can't now?" She bluffed, hoping to scare him into slipping something.

"You're not going to get the chance to," his voice was suddenly very close, and the next thing she felt was a needle in her neck, unconsciousness threatening to overtake her. She hadn't heard Thomas scream, or see him being thrown into the air, but Daisy could feel the familiar quakes and vibrations emitting from her. When had that happened?

A few seconds later the vibrations toned down and died out, the sender too weak to continue. Her cheek was still pressed against the concrete, and she painfully pushed herself up, her arms shaking with the effort. Crawling to her bag she knew it wouldn't take long before she slipped into unconsciousness, or until Thomas recovered, so she scrambled around for the closest communication system she owned. Shakily, Daisy collapsed against the brick wall with the phone in her hand.

"Natasha," she barely croaked out. "I know it's only been a couple hours," she laughed desperately. "But trouble already found me, and I'm about to..." she trailed off, her head suddenly sinking to her chest and her hand going limp, the SAT phone rolling onto the concrete. The last thing Daisy remembered thinking was; this is it, the Watchdogs finally got to her.

After handing Daisy a one way SAT phone connected directly to her own SAT phone and her actual phone, Natasha Romanoff watched as the young and troubled Agent jumped off of Avengers tower. She didn't bother looking who had burst through the door because she had heard crutches on her way up.

May knew Daisy would run and had tried to beat her to the roof, to say goodbye at the very least. The damn crutches she was on made it too hard for her to move, and after having her surgery she knew she wouldn't be able to walk on it in her desperate attempt to get to the roof.

Just as she had burst through the door, May saw a blur jumping off the roof with a bag. She was too late.

"She's gone," Natasha stated sadly, walking over to May and holding the door open for her friend.

"Damn it!" She cursed angrily. "She doesn't deserve to be alone, especially not right now. The last time someone she loved died..." May trailed off.

"That's how she became Quake," Natasha finished for her. "The Avengers tracked her movements but we were too preoccupied with our 'Civil War' as the press calls it, to intervene," she quoted with her fingers.

"Yea well her boyfriend sacrificed himself so she wouldn't. Right before he died he told her he loved her. After that, she did what she's doing now; running. Coulson," tears filled her eyes. "He and Agent Mackenzie tried to track her down for months. When we needed Daisy to help us with a threat, only then did she come back."

"I read the mission debriefing on Aida last night. Is that when she came back?" May nodded.

"Now she's gone again. I just wish I could've said goodbye and warned her of doing something stupid,"May laughed. "She's always been a good person. Always. After Lincoln died though, she had that rough patch and now there's people who hate her just like the Watchdogs. Not to mention, some still believe she shot General Talbot and the government tried to cover it up."

Natasha was silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't hold her back, May. But she barely even stayed to talk to me," the redhead walked over to the door and held it open for the injured agent, the sun beating on her back.

"It's not fair. We could've helped her through this, we're the only family she has!"

"Sometimes, seeing your family not complete hurts more than anything." A tear slipped past May's guard, a sight Natasha had only seen a few times.

"I understand. But she has to know it hurts her family too." Natasha picked up her crutches and handed them back.

"I think she does. But with the fate of the world? That's what's making me think she ran."

Later that night found Avengers tower the queitest it's been in awhile. May was at Coulsons bedside the entire night, FitzSimmons in their room holding each other for comfort. Mack and Yo-Yo were trying to find Daisy on street cameras and Flint and Tess even volunteered to personally search the streets of New York for their new friend.

Natasha had shot every last bullet she could find at her range and had moved on to the punching bag. However, before she could start her phone rang, surprising her. She expected it to be a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. but was stunned when she saw the number.

It was the SAT phone she gave to Daisy. She instantly answered, waiting for the other girl to speak.

"Natasha," she heard her named called weakly. "I know it's only been a couple hours, but trouble already found me, and I'm about to..." Daisy's voice trailed off before she could finish, the sound of the phone rolling to the pavement told Natasha that Daisy was obviously in trouble.

"Daisy?" She yelled into the phone, trying to get the girl awake. Seeing as it wasn't working, Nat ran to her computer and activated the tracker on the SAT phone. Daisy knew damn well that there was a tracker in the phone when Natasha gave it to her, even though it wasn't directly stated.

As soon as she had a location, Natasha snatched her go bag and was running to the quit jet parked on top of the roof, phone line still intact.

"Damn inhuman," a voice said, getting closer to the phone. "This is exactly why they need to be put down. Lucky for you though, you fetch quite the price Ms.Johnson." No answer was given and Natasha was silent on the phone so the man wouldn't hear her and end the call. Hopefully the phone was out of view.

Within five minutes Natasha was in the air and on her way to Times Square, full speed. The man hadn't seen the phone, but ten minutes into flying and the assassin heard tires squealing to a stop. She was only 7 minutes out.

"Mr.Ryfield, what a surprise to get a call from you," said a female voice, followed by many footsteps.

"I got lucky. This one," Natasha listened as the man who she knew as Ryfield kicked what she could only assume to be Daisy,"fell asleep next to me on the bus to Times Square. I followed her to this alley and drugged her. She won't be waking up for a long ass time," the redhead listened to Ryfield laugh, squeezing the flight stick even harder than before.

Natasha has hardly know Daisy for two weeks, however, knowing that Daisy was drugged and couldn't defend herself made the assassin pissed. Glancing down, she saw that she was only four minutes out now.

"Well good job Mr.Ryfield. You'll be awarded generously for your efforts. This one," the clicking of heels was right next to the phone,"has caused the Watchdogs alot of valuable resources last year. We don't know why she went off the grid for almost a year but now that we have her, the higher ups want to have her interrogated and dissected for any weaknesses."

If Natasha wasn't so focused on getting to Times Square she would've been punching anything she could get her hands on. One minute out. She was going to make it.

"Boys, put her in the van and give Mr.Ryfield his money," Nat listened as they grabbed Daisy. She was going to miss them.

Making a choice, Natasha put the quinn jet on autopilot and got her gear ready, guns holstered to her leg before opening the cargo bay. "Jarvis tell me when to jump, and do not tell any of the Avengers where I am or going unless it's an emergency. Once I jump, reroute this quinn jet to my safehouse in Times Squre."

"Yes, Ms.Romanoff. Are you sure you don't want me to tell anyone where you're going? Backup could be at your side in 15 minutes." Natasha sighed, strapping on a parachute.

"Tell one person. You know who."

"Very well Ms.Romanoff. Jump now for 20 seconds then deploy your parachute. Good luck."

"Thanks Jarvis." With that, the redhead dove out of the plane, gaining as much speed as possible. As the wind whipped her face and she counted down the time, Natasha thought about how these people were going to wish they hadn't found Daisy.

As the valley got closer she could easily make out the three black vans. When she knew her time was up the redhead deployed her parachute and landed on a roof two houses over. She shimmied out of her parachute straps and she jumped to the next house.

Sneaking to the ledge overlooking the valley, Natasha counted 8 lackeys that must've belonged to the woman. Then there was Ryfield who was taking a briefcase from the men, and the woman herself. Daisy was nowhere in sight. She must've already been in one of the three vans.

"Thanks for your service, Mr.Ryfield. We expect to hear from you again." The buyer, an Asian woman in her late twenties, turned on her heel and headed to the nearest car.

"Overwatch!" Ryfield called out, making the woman roll her window down. "Make the bitch pay. That's all I ask," he touched his head where it was bleeding.

Natasha knew they were leaving so she unstrapped the AR-15 from her back and took aim. Before the lady who she knew as Overwatch could roll her window up, six shots were fired. Each van had two flat tires, one in the front and one in the back. Those vans weren't going anywhere. Not with Daisy in one.

The eight lackeys piled out of the cars and scanned around for the shooter as the expert assassin slid down a rain pipe, into the shadows. She put the AR-15 onto her back again and drew her trusty pistol for close range. It was easier to maneuver for moving targets and got the job done.

Before anyone even noticed her, four lackeys were down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryfield take off running with his money, but he wasn't her concern. Yet, anyways. Her concern was in one of the vans.

Shots were returned back at the redhead as she took cover behind a wall. When the time was right, she turned around the corner and took out another lackey, and that's when she saw Overwatch take off.

Now that the Widow was within close combat range, she easily took out the remaining three unskilled Watchdogs. After making sure there were no other threats, she ran to the trunk of the first van and threw it open. Nothing. She hurried to the second van. Nothing.

Heart pumping, hands sweating, Natasha made her way to the last van. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the van trunk and lifted it.

And there she lay. She got there in time. Daisy was okay.

"Daisy," Natasha whispered, scooping the girl in question into her arms, careful not to touch her neck. The inhuman looked completely fine, not a scratch on her except a needle mark which was already bruising.

Knowing that Daisy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Natasha called a cab for them. She took a coat that she found in one of the vans and used it to cover her guns and told the driver she was taking her drunk friend home, having been in similar situations a hundred times over.

Arriving at the safehouse Natasha carried Daisy inside and tucked her into the bed. After making sure Daisy was secure, the redhead then made her way to the quinn jet and turned off all tracking systems. Grabbing her and Daisy's bag from where she left them on the ground she went inside and double checked to make sure Daisy was still sleeping. She was.

Natasha doesn't know why she decided to help the inhuman who she's known for barely two weeks, but there was something about her. Something made Natasha want to protect her.

If Daisy didn't want to go back to Avengers tower, neither would Natasha. They were in this together now, whether or not they liked it. Besides, from what Coulson and May have said, Daisy couldn't be left alone. Not if she could destroy the world.

Natasha was leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom, head resting against the wall for what felt like forever. She didn't know when Daisy would wake but when she did, the redhead would have to talk to her.

After eating a silent dinner, as she did most every time she was in a safehouse, Natasha cleaned her guns, showered, and pull out the coach. Before she went to bed however, she filled a glass of water and grabbed some advil for Daisy's nightstand.

Natasha didn't know if they were followed to her safehouse, so as she drifted off her finger was on the trigger of her 9mm. It was most nights anyways, even in Avengers tower. She's been through too much.

Natasha hadn't been sleeping too long when the vibrations started. At first they were just little trembles, but as time passed they started to shake the whole safehouse.

Shooting out of bed, Nat ran to the bedroom and threw the door open. Sure enough, Daisy was still sleeping. As she tried to get closer to the girl, who was obviously in the midst of a nightmare, the floor started to shake more violently.

"Daisy!" Natasha called out in hopes that she would hear her. No such luck.

Gritting her teeth, Natasha slowly made her way to the bed beside the inhuman. Daisy's face was twisted in pain, her hands clenching the bedsheets as if her life depended on it. A few tears were slowly rolling down her face. The sight was enough to make even the great Black Widow sad. Whatever this was, it was a bad nightmare.

The assassin gently put her hands on Daisy's shoulders, effectively making her whole body absorb some vibrations. She knew that Daisy was powerful, but damn.

"Daisy, you have to wake up. It's only a nightmare, don't let it control you," she whispered gently. "Daisy," she tried again, shaking the sleeping girl a bit more roughly. The vibrations were starting to hurt. The glass of water exploded on the nightstand, sending shards flying.

On instinct Natasha threw her body over Daisy's as the glass made a mess. The redhead was now on top of Daisy, straddling her.

"Daisy, I need you to wake up now!" Natasha finally screamed.

Hazel eyes shot open, the vibrations immediately stopping. Those same hazel eyes were shocked and confused to see a wet Natasha Romanoff on top of her.

"Natas-" the inhuman croaked, throat dry.

"Stay here Speedy, I'll go get you a glass of water," the assassin looked at the broken shards all over the now wet bedsheets,"well, another one anyways. Don't move, there's glass all over."

Natasha awkwardly climbed off of Daisy, careful not to cut her hands or feet. When she returned to the bedroom, the redhead was surprised to see Daisy on the ground cleaning the glass up.

"I thought I told you not to move!" She chastised. "Drink this and let me clean this up." Natasha handed the drink over as Daisy easily downed the whole glass, continuing on to help the assassin pick up her mess.

After a few minutes of silence Daisy said,"I guess it's a good thing I took that SAT phone from you." Both girls made their way to the kitchen to throw away their handfuls of glass.

"Yea otherwise you'd be God knows where," Natasha turned to Daisy who was so very obviously avoiding eye contact. "I have the names of the people who were going to buy you."

"That's good. I'll go after them tomorrow," she rinsed her hands off as she spoke, staring at the water.

"No," Natasha stated, causing the younger woman to laugh.

"What do you mean 'no'? I have the name of the man who drugged me, I'll go after him and get the information I need if you won't tell me." Natasha smiled at how quickly the girl got defensive.

"I meant you're not going alone, not after today," Daisy whipped her head up and turned the water off.

"No, you're not coming," she stated, crossing her arms. "I don't want you with me, you should actually leave right now."

Natasha flinched, feeling rejected at the thought that Daisy didn't want her there. She heard about the inhumans ex boyfriend Lincoln and what had happened, but Daisy would have to eventually learn to work with others.

"You don't have a choice there Speedy," Natasha turned and walked back to the bedroom, Daisy hot on her heels.

"Natasha, no!" The redhead felt a hand on her shoulder and that's all she needed. Two seconds later found Daisy pinned beneath her, hands above her head.

"This whole sacrifice yourself thing isn't going to last much longer, Daisy. How long until you show up dead at our feet? Or until the Watchdogs catch you? Hmm? What about when Coulson wakes up?"

"We don't know if he'll ever wake up."

"He will. Coulson's strong. Hell, he even cheated death," Natasha knew bringing Coulson into the conversation wouldn't hurt, but she needed to make a point.

"I didn't ask for your help Natasha, and I certainly don't need it," as the younger inhuman said this Natasha was flung into the air and off her target. "If you try to come with me, I'll stop you." Green eyes tore visciously into hazel ones.

"If Coulson were awake, he wouldn't want you to be alone. So you're not going to be alone. As for stopping me, good luck with that honey. Nothing short of killing me will stop me from coming with you," the redhead held her hands in the air, unarmed. "So if you're gonna do it, do it now." Her bare feet slowly made their way towards Daisy, who was staring blankly at the floor, hands clenched.

"Yea," she snapped her head up, eyes filled with rage. "Well Coulson isn't here. He's lying in a hospital bed in a coma, and he probably won't wake up," a tear slipped past her guard. "May might never be the same again, Mack lost his daughter, Fitz was a mass murderer, and Yo-Yo saw her arms getting chopped off in the future!" She let out a teary laugh, wiping the back of her hand across her face. "Flint went through terrigenesis alone, Tess was killed and brought back to life, and neither of them are even from their time. But me?" Her hands dropped defeated to her side as Natasha kept approaching. "I'm perfectly fine. A little shock and cut in my neck, but I'm fine. Perfectly healthy. Unharmed. Except for one thing," she took a shaky breath. "I'm gonna end the world."

The redhead had heard what Coulson told them the first day his team came. She knew about Daisy's problem. That's why she was here. If she was being honest with herself, Natasha should pull her gun out and put three between the girls eyes. The world was at stake, it made sense. Just like the Red Room taught her: the loss of one for the life of millions.

But she wasn't even contemplating drawing her gun. The assassin was tired of killing, she's done it her whole life. This was different. She wasn't going to rely on her gun to help this girl, who in all honesty, Natasha has started to care for in the little time they've known each other. She wasn't going to cross her off. End her. Kill her.

No. Natasha Romanoff was going to save her, and maybe in saving Daisy she could save herself.

They could save each other. That's what Natasha has just come to realize. That's why her feet continued to move forward to the girl in front of her who was now crying, shaking, hyperventilating.

That's why Natasha extended her arms and embraced the broken girl in a hug. By saving Daisy, she could save Daisy's team. By saving Daisy, she could save the world. By saving Daisy, Natasha could save herself.

They sat on the floor for a solid 30 minutes before Daisy cried herself to sleep on Natasha's lap. Gently, the redhead managed to get Daisy to the coach and tuck her in.

Circling around the house she did a perimeter check before cleaning the rest of the bedroom. After everything was back to how it should be, Natasha sat in the windowsill above the stair case, glancing at Daisy every couple of minutes.

The inhuman was fast asleep, not showing a single sign of waking anytime soon. Her long brown hair was spread across the pillow, one arm under her face for support. As she continued to study the inhuman, Natasha couldn't believe how beautiful she really was.

Why would anyone want to dissect her? She was perfect to the assassin. Becoming a hero, or at least a light of good, always comes with a consequence. Everyone goes through some shit sooner or later. Daisy has seen her fair share, and in that moment, Natasha never wanted to protect her more.

That's how the assassin ended up staying awake all throughout the night and into the morning. Letting out a yawn, Natasha watched as the sun slowly started to show signs of coming out for the day.

Just as the assassin was about to hop down from her ledge she saw it. Natasha wasn't completely sure if what she saw was real or not, but being in the spy business taught her a thing or two. Turning, Natasha went to jump from the ledge when she heard the familiar sounds of a silenced rifle go off.

The redhead was violently thrown from the ten foot high windowsill and down the stairs, a bullet lodged in her shoulder. The fall wasn't as painful as the bullet and glass that had made itself home in her torso, but it was still harmful. Natasha tried to stop her fall down the stairs but failed. The last thing she remembers is her head making contact with the wall, her world going black.


	7. New Discoveries

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I have updated this story, but it's finally here! As I've made clear in this story, I am indees shipping Natasha and Daisy together, and it's going to be a very, VERY slowburn. Also I decided to add my OC into this story, but you don't actually meet her in this chapter. I hope you'll love her though! Anyways, please enjoy this slightly shorter chapter, but once again, so sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy. I just graduated, and got a job at the hospital near me, and I officially enlisted in the Marines last month! But without further ado, here's your latest, enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!**

Daisy had woken to the sound of glass breaking, immediately jumping up from her spot on the couch to see Natasha's head violently make contact with the wall. She didn't get up.

Still having her gauntlets on, Daisy quickly quakes the rest of the glass away from the redheads unmoving from, effectively stopping it from falling on her anymore. The Inhuman was at her side in less than a few seconds, checking for a pulse.

She let out a loud sigh of relief as she found a strong pulse. What should she expect, it's the Black Widow after all.

"Natasha? Can you hear me?" She asked loudly. She knew she had precious seconds before one of two things happened.

One, they throw smoke or gas in here to flush the two powerful women out into the open. Or two, they blast the front door down and storm the place.

However, Daisy wasn't expecting both to happen as a small canister of gas landed a few feet away from her just as the front door was blasted in.

The Inhuman went flying backwards from her crouched spot next to Natasha, but she quickly recovered and sent a large blast at the intruders before they could get any shots off.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Came a weak voice as the spy pushed herself off the ground.

"I'm great Nat, how about you? That blood doesn't look too promising," she replied sarcastically as she sent another wave of men flying back outside.

"Doesn't feel too great, but we need to move. Go to the bedroom, I'll cover you."

Daisy didn't need to be told twice as Natasha started firing bullets at their targets and made a beeline for the bedroom she was in not too long ago. Once she was safe she covered the spy until they were both securely tucked away in the room, bullets flying through the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Daisy asked frantically reloading her Icer. "Who are these people? Because they're not the Watchdogs." She had fought many Watchdogs before and knew their tactics and gear, and neither matched their current intruders.

"I have no clue, Speedy. I was just watching the sunrise like a normal person when I got shot from my nook." Natasha jumped out from her hiding spot and fired into the advancing soldiers, taking two down.

"You were shot!" Daisy asks out of panicked concern. She had seen the glass that the redhead removed from her torso but she hadn't seen a gun wound.

"That's not important right now. What's important right now is that we get out of here, and quick."

Daring a glance at Natasha she had finally noticed the gaping bullet wound in her shoulder, which looked extremely painful, though the Black Widow didn't show any discomfort.

"Right, okay. You have a ride out of here right?" Daisy took down the first two soldiers that entered their room with ease, blasting another two away from the entrance.

"Yea, Quinjet about a mile West."

Daisy thought for a moment and came to the only conclusion.

"Nat, grab your stuff," she commanded, taking point at the doorway and Icing a few more soldiers coming at her. She was running low on ammo, and there seemed to be a never ending flow of enemies.

Natasha had quickly grabbed her and Daisy's backpacks and shouldered both of them, wincing a little as one rubbed against her shoulder.

"What's the plan here Speedy? I'm fast, but not fast enough to outrun a bullet, and last I checked, neither are you," Natasha replied, looking to the younger agent who was now by her side.

Daisy looked down to the redhead, who she was slightly taller than, before smirking.

"Oh ye have so little faith," was all the Inhuman said before quaking apart part of the roof before grabbing Natasha's hand and leading her under the hole.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Daisy had planned to do, but Natasha wasn't a fan of the idea. However, before she could protest, more soldiers came towards the door but she was out of bullets. Daisy grabbed onto her waist tightly.

"I'd hold on tight Nat!" She shouted, looking up at the brightening sky. Natasha gripped onto Daisy, her hands tightly around her waist, before she felt the air leaving her lungs.

Natasha had jumped out of planes many times, it was part of her job description, but never has she done so without a parachute. She knew that if she was doing this with Tony, Sam or Thor she would be worried as hell, but for some reason she didn't worry since it was Daisy.

She held on tight to the younger agent, no doubt, but somehow, she knew that if she did fall, Daisy would catch her. Therefore she didn't worry in the slightest bit. Not even when the Inhuman blasted them through the beautiful air, and not when she landed them next to the Quinjet.

As her feet touched the ground, Natasha had been reluctant to let go of Daisy. She knew she was safe, but a part of her wanted to hold onto Daisy's warm, soft and slim body. It took a few seconds before she pried herself away from the Inhuman, quickly making her way to the jet.

Daisy watched as Natasha practically marched to the jet and opened the doors before disappearing inside. She already missed the feeling of the spy wrapped around her body, holding onto her for dear life.

"Daisy let's go," she heard from the Quinjet which was now powered up. On her way to meet Natasha in the pit she grabbed the first aid kit and a bottle of vodka she kept stashed in her bag for just this reason.

Although she wouldn't drink now, knowing she could end the world, it may bring some comfort to Natasha. Making her way to the redhead Daisy almost lost her balance as they took off into the sky.

"Let me see you shoulder," she whispered as she noticed they were on autopilot, and Natasha was gripping her shoulder and stomach.

"It's not that bad," the Russian scoffed.

"Well better safe than sorry, come on let's go back there so you can lay down."

Natasha, seeing no winning in this situation, sighed before following her to the back of the plane.

"Lay down," Daisy commanded, no emotion in her words as she silently unpacked supplies from the first aid kit. Natasha slowly unzipped her leather jacket, which was one of favorite ones, and tossed the item to the side. As she started to peel back her white and now red shirt, she paused at the pain.

No words being said, Daisy set down her stuff immediately and began to slowly help Natasha take off her shirt. In any other circumstances, Daisy would have been giggling at the fact that she was helping the almighty Black Widow undress, but currently she was angry with herself.

She told Natasha to leave, had tried to threaten her into going, but eventually her feelings all hit her at once and she ended up in her arms instead. If she had been stronger, more reliable, and not sleeping the Widow would not have been in this situation.

Sensing her unease, Natasha slowly grabbed Daisy's hands which were shaking as she tried to give her a shot to dull the pain and slow the bleeding. Grabbing the needle, the redhead quickly jabbed herself with it above the bullet wound and discarded it before grabbing Daisy's hands once more. She wouldn't look up from the ground.

"Daisy, look at me," she asked quietly. Brown eyes slowly looked up from the ground. "This isn't your fault. Besides I have enhanced healing, so this," she gestured to her shoulder,"will be scarred in a week, nothing but another small one to add to the collection. In time it will even fade away." Daisy nodded before continuing to patch her up, this time her hands steady.

"I tried to warn you to go," she said finally, after patching Natasha up. Hopping off the bench the redhead made her way towards the cockpit again.

"Why would I do that?" She simply said.

"Because I'm dangerous."

"Oh honey, trust me, I've seen danger all my life. This is nothing, and I'm not going anywhere until we figure out where these people that hate you so much are and take them down." Daisy smiled.

"You need to get some sleep," the Inhuman said, marching past Natasha and taking the pilots seat with her laptop out. "I'm going to find us a place to go, and start working on who these people are and what they want. I'll wake you up when we get to our destination."

Natasha smiled, knowing that if she tried to stay awake Daisy would be upset about it and demand she get some sleep. Heading to the back of the plane Natasha made herself a small bed before quickly dozing off, the pain in her shoulder almost nonexistent.

Back at Stark tower, May had finally told everyone the situation about Daisy and Natasha. Jarvis informed her about the redheads departure to find Daisy, leaving out all other details making May angry.

She had known Daisy forever now, yet she trusted Natasha with her location and help instead of her. Yes, she was injured and probably wouldn't be much use for awhile, but it still hurt knowing Daisy chose Natasha over her.

Of course the Agent knew how Daisy thought and worked, so it didn't surprise her in the least bit when she ran and took the redhead with her instead of herself. Sighing, May gently rubbed Coulsons hand, the soft heart monitor beeping behind him.

What was she to do? The Avengers were sent on another mission. Not a mission exactly, but more of a meeting with someone named Dr.Strange. All she picked up on the conversation was about a man named Thanos.

At the time, May thought nothing of it, instead focusing on Coulson, making sure he was never alone in case he woke up.

FitzSimmons were seen together all throughout the tower, and Fitz was always in the lab while Simmons and him figured what they needed for their wedding. The engineer was currently working on a new project he was excited about, annoying Simmons to no ends as he focused more on the project than their wedding.

When the scientists heard the news about Daisy and Natasha they had taken it hard. Jemma was wishing her best friend in the whole world was there to help her plan the wedding. Fitz missed her too, as the trio of them truly were best friends, and wished he had someone who he could rant to while working.

Mack and Yo-Yo had taken Flint and Tess under their wing from the second they arrived to Earth, and was still trying to teach them how to live on their new home. Flint had worked on controlling his powers nonstop, and had even gotten a small control on them. Tess was just interested in eating everything she could at least once, and always playing with children when she could.

When Mack heard the news that Daisy had ran again, he immediately wanted to return to the tower but May had informed him that Natasha was with her, and assured him she'd be fine.

Sighing, May finally dozed off, her head on Coulsons bed, hands intertwined.

A few hours later, Daisy had finally found out who attacked them. They went by the name of New Dawn. Upon investigating closer, she found out that they're working with the Watchdogs, except their purpose was to capture, not kill.

According to what she found, the New Dawn was capturing Inhumans, both those who went through the mist and those who haven't, before experimenting on them and trying to find a way to reverse their powers. How had she never heard of these people?

She quickly found out that they started up about a week after Daisy and her team were sent into the future for six months. As she dove deeper into their servers, Daisy gaped as she realized how many prisoners they already had.

The experiments they were conducting didn't stop until the test subjects were dead, using gruesome ways to try and find their answers. Their prisoners were as young as 18 to as old as 56. Scrolling through the list of subjects, Daisy's heart stopped.

Karley Johnson

Age: 24

Father: Unknown

Mother: Jiaying Johnson

Terrigenesis: Yes

Power: N/A

Below the information sat a picture of a women who looked somewhat like her mother, but her brown hair was longer and her green eyes softer. Daisy felt like she couldn't breathe. Jiaying never said anything about having a second daughter or Daisy having a sister. Or a half sister, which was unknown to Daisy. This girl, her apparent sister, looked just like a younger version of herself.

The urge to know more about this strange girl, Daisy quickly looked into her. It was easy enough to find her Instagram page and Facebook as she quickly scrolled through it. She was adopted and raised by a small family, lived on a farm, graduated a few years back top of her class. She was very athletic, and loved softball as Daisy quickly found out. Karley didn't go to college, instead enlisted into the Marines after graduation, and got her bachelors in languages and psychology.

Wow, so her younger sister was an overachiever she quickly determined.

Karley was deployed to Afghanistan after her first two years, serving as a Reconassaince officer, and stayed there for her last two years of service.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Daisy thought. She herself was a spy and agent, and her younger sister was also a spy, just for the military instead.

Needing to know if they were actually related, Daisy dug through the oldest medical records she could find of her mother. What she found made her mouth drop open.

This was her sister. Daisy had a sister, who was four years younger than her. Well, according to the records she had a half-sister, but a sister nonetheless. And New Dawn was currently holding her captive.

Natasha slowly woke up to the Quinjet shaking. Fearing the worst, she launched upright and made her way to where Daisy was in the cockpit, only to find the girl staring at her computer.

"Daisy what's wrong?" Asked the redhead, slowly putting her hand on Daisy's shoulder. The younger agent turned to look up at her.

"I have a, umm," she quickly wiped a tear away from her eye. "I have a sister. I never knew my mother had another child, otherwise I would've went to find her forever ago. But I have a sister, and New Dawn, the people that attacked, has her. They've had her for a month now," Daisy stated angrily. Natasha sat down next to Daisy as she filled her in on what she found.

"Daisy, this is all insane, but I promise you we will find where all the Inhumans are being held, including Karley, and we will free them," Natasha stated, never more determined.

Daisy nodded slowly, still in shock at the fact that she had a sister. She told Natasha to go back to bed, as it would be awhile before they reached the safehouse still, and Natasha, knowing that Daisy would want some alone time, didn't fight it and went back to bed.

As Daisy tried to learn more about her little sister, who she found out was very gay, she also learned that her adoptive family was killed a month ago, right around the time she was kidnapped by New Dawn. Her heart ached for her little sister who she's never met at the thought that she was out there, alone, captive, and with powers. Daisy didn't even know if Karley was still alive, but she didn't think that way.

She had to be alive. If she was anything like Daisy, she was alive out there, wherever she was, and Daisy was going to find her. If she wasn't able to do anything for Coulson, she was certainly going to do something her newfound sister.

And she'd be damned if anyone tried to stop her.

 **Hello again readers! You've officially found out who my OC is going to be, so yay! If you want a visual representation of Karley, look up Alexandra Daddario. Yes, Daisy has a little sister so yay! And yes, Karley is as gay as they come and will eventually have a love interest when she's introduced into the story. If y'all have any suggestions on who I should ship her with, let me know! I'm open to anything.**


	8. Haunting Memories

May was sleeping next to Coulson for the eighth night in a row when her phone started ringing. She picked it up. Unknown number.

"Hello?" Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"May, it's me."

"Daisy?" May shot upright, careful not to move Coulson. "Where are you? Are you alright? Is Natasha?" May was moving for her crutches, getting ready in case she needed to leave and meet Daisy and Natasha. It was three in the morning, why could they be calling?

"May slow down, Nat and I are fine," Daisy said calmly, knowing that the Agent would be frantic.

"Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" May asked, worry still evident in her voice. Ever since Coulson had been in a coma she hardly left his side and it was driving her stir crazy. Hearing from Daisy was alarming since Natasha promised her she'd take care of her over the phone a few nights ago.

"I umm, I just found something out the other day about my mom, something I'm not even sure Cal knew about." May raised an eyebrow at the mention of Jiaying, who was dead, and Cal who was working at his Veterinarian office, no memory of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What is it?"

"A girl named Karley Johnson, and my younger sister who is being held captive. And she went through the mist, but I'm not sure how she came out or if she's even alive. May she's 24 years old. She's only four years younger than me, and she looks just like me and Jiaying. It's insane, and I don't know what to do because I haven't found a single trace of where they could be being held, and Natasha and I have interrogated so many people and-"

"Daisy-"

"-they are doing terrible things to these people, horrible gruesome things like-"

"Daisy!" May said more firmly this time, stopping the girl at the other end of the line. "Just take a deep breath, and give me somewhere I can meet you okay?"

Daisy nodded on the other end of the line before realizing May couldn't see her.

"Yea, okay. How about we come back to the Tower?" She offered instead.

"Yea that sounds good. Are you sure this girl is your sister?" May asked skeptically, sitting back down by Coulson.

"She's definitely my sister, May. I hacked everything I could find on her and compared our DNA which is a match. How come Jiaying never told me I have a sister?" She whispered over the phone.

"I'm not sure Daisy, but we will get her back, I promise. Why don't you tell me about her?" May asked, knowing full well Daisy would already have checked on her sisters upbringing. Daisy laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Well she's a Marine, well was. Just got out of service a few months ago, was enlisted for six years active duty. She joined a Reconassaince team and was deployed to Afghanistan for two years, which I thought was funny because we're spies too," May smiled. It was kind of ironic.

"Is she married? Kids?"

"Neither, she's been dating this girl for a year, don't worry I already did a background check on her, she's clean. But it seems this chick moved on ever since Karley disappeared, what a bitch. Not good enough for her anyways," Daisy mumbled, causing May to laugh.

If she was being honest with herself, May was not expecting this to happen at three in the morning. And the thought of Daisy having a sister made her fill with joy so she wasn't alone. But she never really was alone to begin with, she told herself. She'd always have FitzSimmons, Mack, Yo-Yo, herself and Coulson. And based on the past month, she now had Natasha too, and made friends with the other Avengers, so she never was alone, or ever will be. Karley would just have to join their family.

As Daisy talked about her sister May watched Coulson and put the phone on speaker so he could hear. She wondered how he'd be reacting to this news. He'd probably be flabbergasted, and take this Karley girl under his wing just as he did with Daisy. Then he'd have two kids, she thought.

Daisy talked on and on to May for awhile about her newfound sister as her and Natasha boarded the Quinjet and took off, eventually letting May go to get some sleep. They'd be back by morning, Natasha assured her.

Daisy drifted off to sleep in the seat next to Natasha reassured by the fact that there were more resources at Avengers tower, and many more minds that could help her find her sister, and of course the rest of the inhumans that were being held.

As she lay down, Daisy wondered if her sister knew about her. What if she hadn't wanted to find Daisy? What if she knew about Daisy and tried to stay far away from her on purpose?

Regardless, Daisy made a promise to herself as she drifted off. She would always be there for Karley.

May was standing on the roof with FitzSimmons and the rest of their team as the Quinjet landed and out walked Daisy and Natasha. Everyone exchanged hugs, minus Natasha, before heading to a conference room downstairs.

It took Daisy and Natasha almost an hour to fill everyone in on what they have discovered on New Dawn and the Watchdogs, and the fact that Daisy had a younger half-sister.

The news shocked everyone, but in the end they were all happy for her and just as determined to help her find Karley.

"So you're saying that Karley and all these other Inhumans have been held captive for over a month?" Mack asked in disgust. Daisy could only nod.

"How haven't we heard of this?" Tony asked suddenly. "I mean surely S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring Inhumans and tracking potential ones right? So how the hell has this 'New Dawn', which is a lame name by the way, been kidnapping them without you noticing?"

"Well in case you haven't heard, we were stuck in space in the future for the past 6 months Stark," said May from the corner. "We couldn't exactly keep a close eye on them."

"Only one person could've," Daisy said suddenly, a hope sparking up in her before turning to May. "Piper."

"Jarvis, track Piper Lang please," May asked.

"Ms. Lang was last seen at an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base called the 'Lighthouse'. She hasn't been seen in 7 months, and it appears more than Ms.Lang is staying at this base."

"We need to get there immediately," Daisy said, already walking out the door to get her still packed stuff. Natasha ran after her, as did May.

"Hey Speedy, the Quinjet is under maintenance right now," the redhead called after her. "We have at least an hour before we can leave, if you wanna-" before she could continue however, Daisy whipped around.

"I know what you're gonna say, and I don't know if I'm ready for that Natasha. What would I even say?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"I just talk to him about random stuff," May said, finally catching up to the two girls around the corner. "I saw it in a movie once," she shrugged. "And it's...nice. I'm going down right now if you wanna come Daisy. I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice, he's probably sick of mine." May hobbled down the hallway as Daisy stared.

"Hey," Natasha's voice drew her out of her thoughts as she placed a hand on the taller agents shoulder. "I think it'd be good if you went to see him." She gave Daisy's arm a small rub, sending chills down her spine. The action surprised Daisy and Natasha, and as soon as the redhead realized what she did she quickly removed her hand and walked away.

Daisy sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, gauntlets still on. She never took them off, not even in the shower. She's only taken them off once since they were on, and that was to wash her hands before wrapping them.

She started walking around the tower, lost on thought, before she realized where she was without meaning to go there. She watched as May sat next to him, holding his hand and saying something Daisy couldn't hear.

Silently she walked in and took a seat across from May. They sat like that for about ten minutes before May got up and walked away, almost tripping at the door.

Coulson lay on the bed in front of her, a breathing cannula on his face, and many wires she didn't dare touch.

"Hey AC," she started, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry I didn't visit you sooner. I was just-" she choked. "I still am so angry at the world. It's not fair," hot tears made their way down her cheek. "You can't do this to me, to May, to the team. We need you, whether you'll admit it or not."

She wiped the tears off her face before grabbing his icy hand. His face had no color to it, and the way he was breathing seemed unreal.

"You have to wake up AC, because you'll never believe it but, I have a sister!" She said excitedly. Just the thought of meeting Karley made her nervous, before she remember she didn't even know if her sister was alive. "She looks just like a mini-me, and god I hope she acts it too. Then you'll have two daughters" she let out a teary laugh. "But I have to leave soon, because a group captured her and I don't even know if she's still alive, but she's an Inhuman. And if she's anything like me, I'm sure she's still alive."

Daisy kept talking for what felt like forever before a soft knock sounded at the door. Steve was standing there, dressed in his Captain America suit.

The sight of him left her gaping slightly. Sure she had seen him up close, but in his suit he looked like a whole new person. The feelings she had felt for him suddenly weren't there anymore after spending so much time with Natasha.

She wasn't sure what she felt for the Russian, but it wasn't just friends, and she was almost positive the feelings were mutual.

"Hey, it's time to go," he said in a low voice. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her clothes.

"No, I'll be about five minutes then meet you on the roof." He nodded his head and left the room.

Four minutes later Daisy and the Avengers were loaded on the Quinjet along with Daisy's teams, minus Coulson. She sat between Natasha and Simmons, the latter swiping past flowers on a tablet with Daisy.

"Oh what about these ones?" She asked excitedly.

"Yea those would match the rest of the decorations, and they're really pretty," Daisy said, helping her shop.

May turned to Natasha as they hit some turbulence.

"How is she?" The older Agent asked.

"She's extremely nervous about Karley and the other Inhumans, but otherwise fine," Natasha answered honestly, checking and rechecking her guns.

"Thank you for keeping her safe Natasha," May said sincerely.

"Of course Melinda, I consider Daisy a friend," she said, never taking her eyes off her guns. May smirked.

Melinda had known Natasha for awhile now, and she knew the redhead was bisexual. It practically came with her old job for the KGB, but she also knew that Nat didn't just like Daisy as a friend. Now May had also known Daisy for a long time as well, but she had noticed the brunette mentioned a few past ex's being women. She didn't know if the two of them would ever end up together, but she had really hoped they would.

Natasha and Daisy had alot in common. Both were spies, both had a bad past, and both were into the other. It was obvious, even if they didn't know it themselves.

Eventually the Avengers, minus Thor who had gone back to New Asgard and Barton who had gone home to his family, made it to the Lighthouse and parked the Quinjet in an under water hangar. Cautiously, the Avengers, Daisy, Yo-Yo and Mack made their way off the ramp. They decided it best to leave Flint and Tess back at the tower with Bruce, claiming if they needed medical assistance they had Simmons.

The rest of them followed closely behind the fighters, Fitz and Jemma had an Icer up and ready, just in case. May stayed on the plane to run Comms.

"Jarvis scan for heat signatures," Tony asked as his suit started the scan. The hangar they were in looks like it hadn't been used in ages, cobwebs everywhere.

"No signuratures detected, Mr.Stark."

Daisy held her arm up, ready to quake any sudden movement. Before they had left she quickly dressed in her old quake suit, which gave her some confidence in having back.

"This place looks deserted," said Wanda from the other side of Daisy.

"Yea there's been no one here in ages," Sam said, tracing his finger in the dirt on the ground. Steve stepped up, now in Captain mode.

"Ok we need to split up and look for clues as to where this Piper chick is. Sam, stay here with May and I will head to the labs with FitzSimmons. Tony, Daisy and Wanda, check around in the lower levels of the base, split up but stay close. Natasha and Yo-Yo, you two look for the control center and see if you can find anything there. Make sure to stay active on the Comms."

Everyone turned in a different direction to complete their tasks when Natasha got an uneasy feeling about this place. She didn't like the fact that Daisy was split from her, but she knew Tony and Wanda were more than capable backup.

As Daisy listened to the Captain give out orders she wasn't surprised when she was separated from Nat. Quickly, she caught up to Tony and Wanda as they made their ways down the elevator shaft, Wanda encasing both her and Daisy in a small bubble like ball of red energy. She dropped Daisy off at a floor before floating down a few more levels, Tony going to the very bottom.

Daisy clicked her flashlight on and quickly got to work. There were rooms on either side of the hallway, what looked like bunks. She checked each after each, easily going through at least 25 before she realized no one has stayed on this level.

Finding the stairs she made her way down to the next level, Wanda being a few more down than her own, before finding more bunks. This place gave her the serious creeps as she made her way down to another floor.

Unlike the previous two, this floor held labs and storage. She ducked inside the first lab, hand always outstretched, before something caught her eye. At the end of the hall a small light appeared to be shining from inside the storage area.

Forgetting about all the other labs, Daisy slowly approached the storage area, which contained all sorts of canned food and other supplies. The light, which she now saw was actually what looked like a floating ball of gravitonium, was just floating there. Curious, she squinted to get a better look at the device. It didn't appear to be doing anything.

Just as Daisy was about to let the others know what she found, her Comm crackled to life.

"I got Chitari on my level in every direction! Need immediate backup!" Stark shouted, and Daisy heard the blasts a few floors below her as the ground shook violently.

"Stark!" She shouted into the comms. "You can't keep blasting them! They're making the floors above me and under me shake, they could collapse."

"Mine as well!" Wanda shouted. "And I'm being attacked by Ultron Bots!"

"There's no way, we destroyed all of those Maximoff. Does anyone copy! Wanda and I need immediate assistance on the lower levels!"

"I'm on my way down," Daisy replied. "Why isn't anyone else answering?" She asked, concerned. "And I also have a floating gravitonium device on my level, maybe that's what's causing all this, but I have no clue what to do with it."

As Daisy hit the stairwell, hand still on her comm, she barely had time to duck as a kree swung an axe at her head, and another one grabbed her from behind. Panic spread throughout her bones as she realized she was in trouble, and another 4 kree came down to join the others.

Natasha had been uneasy as her and Yo-Yo made their way to the control center and were currently looking for any clues as to where Piper Lang was. So far they were empty handed.

"Yo-Yo and I have nothing at the control center. How are you making out Steve?" She asked with a sigh.

"Same as you guys, nothing at all. FitzSimmons found a device which they are currently trying to figure out what it does, but that's it. Stark, how are you guys?"

Natasha waited for an answer, but none came.

"Stark?" She asked into her own comm, hoping for an answer. "May what's wrong with the comms?" The longer she waited, Natasha's bad feeling grew bigger. "I'm going downstairs to check on Tony, Wanda and Daisy. Yo-Yo is heading to you Steve."

"Okay, report what you find as soon as possible Nat. If I don't hear from you in ten minutes we are all coming down after you guys."

Natasha didn't bother answering as she took off towards the stairs in a run. That's when she felt the stairs shake violently. She was about to tap into the comms and ask if Steve and them felt that but she heard a grunt of strain from a few floors below her. A familiar grunt too.

Knowing it was Daisy, the redhead took off down the shaking stairs two at a time.

"Die, Inhuman!" The kree yelles at Daisy, who narrowly avoided get sliced in half before sending another powerful blast at the blue creature. She had tried not using her powers, as Starks blasts were already shaking the floors a great amount, but had to resort to them after she was almost knocked unconscious from a blow to the head.

Just as Daisy was about to blast another kree, it fell towards her, dead. The kree was too big for Daisy to simply push the other way, and soon the dead body and her were falling down the stairs as more shots were let off.

"Daisy!" A muffled voice called from above. "Are you okay?" Suddenly the redhead was in front of her, helping her push the kree off. All Daisy could do was suck in gasps of breath as the air was knocked out of her, instead settling for giving the Russian a thumbs up.

"All...good...here," she said sarcastically. "Comms aren't...working...Stark and Wanda...in trouble." Daisy hopped to her feet and started down the stairs, ignoring the protests from Natasha to take it slow.

As the two of them reached Wanda's floor, they saw the young girl surrounded by Ultrons Bots. Since the towers electricity wasn't working, it was hard to see anything.

"Go help Stark!" Daisy said to Natasha before blasting a few bots. The Russian cursed loudly but knew Daisy was right and ran out of the room.

"Daisy behind you!" Wanda shouted in horror. Turning around the inhuman easily blasted the sneaky bot into the wall. "Comms aren't working, and how the hell are Ultrons bots back, we killed him forever ago!"

"Oh but you didn't, Ms.Maximoff," a voice said from behind said person. The distorted body of Ultron himself appeared from the shadows, and Wanda made her way to Daisy side, back to back as they were surrounded. "And I brought a friend with me."

From behind Wanda emerged a young man with blond hair, bloody bullet holes in his body, his eyes void of emotion.

"Pietro?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

"Sister," he said, walking towards the duo. Suddenly it clicked with Daisy. The gravitonium was messing with their minds. It was playing games, making them see their haunted past.

"Wanda, none of this is real."

"It feels pretty damn real Daisy!" She shouted back. "That's my brother!" Wanda started to walk towards her brother who Daisy now knew was Pietro. As she went in for a hug, Pietro suddenly pulled out a knife and with speed quicker than the inhuman could follow, plunged it into his sisters stomach.

"Join me in the afterlife, sister," he said evily before being blasted into Ultron, both turning to dust. Daisy easily destroyed the rest of the bots before rushing to Wanda's side. There was blood pooling out from her, soaking the floor. It was coming out too quickly.

"Wanda, stay with me!" Daisy shouted before pulling the knife out and applying pressure to the girl. "You're gonna be fine, I promise." She looked around the room for anything that could help them before finding an old, thin blanket and tying it around the wound. "Okay we gotta get you up, ready. One, two," she placed her hands under the bleeding girl. "Three!"

With all her strength, Daisy got Wanda on her feet before scooping the smaller girl into her arms and making for the door, which wasn't an easy task. She knew she wasn't going to be able to carry Wanda up all the stairs, so she set her down and set off to find Tony and Natasha as quickly as she could.

Following the sounds of blasting downstairs, Daisy burst in the room and destroyed the alien creatures attacked a bruised and bloodied Stark and Natasha.

"Oh thank god you're here," said Tony, half of his facemask missing and sparks coming out from all over his suit. "Jarvis, send this suit back to the ship and begin repairs," he said as he stepped out of his suit, the aliens now all gone.

"What the hells going on?" Asked Natasha who had blood dripping down her face, looking similarly to Daisy who explained the gravitonium she found upstairs.

"I think it's playing out our worst fears, Wanda's brother came back. He stabbed her in the stomach, and she's on the stairs right now. We need to get back to her." They all agreed and started towards where Daisy left her, only to come upon a bloody trail back into the floor Daisy was first on.

"Shit," Natasha cursed loudly, running her hand through her hair. "She was dragged in there, definitely didn't walk." The trio looked up into the dark hall, a light flickering on and off.

"Nat you need to go get backup," Daisy stated. "Tony you're with me."

"Wait that makes no sense," complained the redhead. "I'm more capable than tin man here without his tin."

"Yea you're also very concussed," said the billionaire in defense. "That Chitari hit you too hard not to be." Daisy smirked at Natasha, knowing she won.

"Get going, we're looking for Wanda."

Tony looked uneasy at walking into a dark hallway with blood tracks down them but was determined to find Wanda.

"Let's go get Little Red back," he said confidently, tapping the watch on his wrist a few times before it turned into glove with a blaster on it. "I'll lead since I have the flashlight," he said, walking slowly down the hall, Daisy right behind him.

"So Tony, what are you most scared of?" Daisy asked him, wanting to know what they could be up against.

"Nothing too bad, how about you kid? Any giant, billionaire eating aliens haunt you?" He asked with small chuckle.

"No, even worse," a voice said in front of them, making Daisy freeze in terror. Tony brought the flashlight up and was met was a man dressed in a suit.

"Who are you?" He asked, before spotting Wanda unconscious at his feet.

"The name is, well was, Grant Ward. But your people named me Hive," he said, walking towards Daisy.

"Get the hell away from me," she growled, sending him flying into the wall a few feet away. His back cracked from the power of the blast, but he laughed.

"Ahh, Skye. So nice to see you again."

 **Ahhhhh a cliff hanger!!! Should I end the story here? Mwahahahahaha.**


	9. Old Voices

**You all are going to get to meet Karley next chapter! Also, thanks for the new reviews I've been getting, I really appreciate them. Any ideas on who I should ship Karley with? And I think Cap needs someone special too! If you have any ideas, let me know in the reviews! But alas, a new chapter, enjoy!!!!**

Steve was unsure of his decision to split the team up, especially with members he's never worked with before. His gut was telling him something with this place was off, and it was correct when the comms went down. FitzSimmons were currently looking at a large device that they found in the labs while he stood guard for them.

"Fitz look at this," said Simmons as she poked around the device.

"Don't push anything Jemma," he chastised before making his way to her.

"Well obviously I'm not gonna touch anything Fitz" she scoffed and rolled her eyes, much to Steve's amusement. From the time he's spent with the two, he could tell they were soulmates. The way they worked together said it all.

"It looks like some kind of beacon?" He asked, unsure. This grabbed Steve's attention as he left his post by the door and walked to the scientists.

"What could it be to?" He asked.

"I'm honestly not sure, it could go to anything. Outer space, a different dimension, Florida. Who knows?" Fitz said as he poked around the controls more. "Jem, could you see if you can find any papers on this thing?" He asked his fíance, never taking his eyes off the beacon.

"Sure thing," she said merrily, getting off the floor and dusting herself off before beginning her search.

"I can help," Steve said, making his way towards the table full of papers all scattered about. Anything to make himself useful.

It had been 7 minutes since Natasha left and he was starting to feel like this was all just a mistake. Like being here at all was a mistake. He shook the feeling off. Nat would check in soon and everything would be fine.

Suddenly Yo-Yo came into the room with her boyfriend Mack, which he recognized as the guy who he saw playing video games with Daisy and Fitz. They were like one big family.

"We're here to help as well," the big man stated, making his way to Fitz and Yo-Yo joining them at the table to look for papers.

Steve glanced at his watch again. It has been 9 minutes.

"I'm gonna go after Stark and his team, you guys okay here?" He asked, seeing as he knew the new arrivals were fighters.

"Yea we're good here. Has anyone noticed that our comms aren't working?" Yo-Yo asked, looking up front the paper filled table to Steve. Before he could answer thought, a Mack raised his gun, which had an axe on the end of it, and fired at a target behind the blonde.

"Are those frickin' Nazi's?" He asked, firing another shot and pushing Simmons behind him, Fitz jumping up with his gun as well.

"No," came a hideous voice that Steve hasnt heard in over 70 years. "We are the Germans, here to kill you."

FitzSimmons watched in awed horror as a man known to be the Red Skull walked through the doorway, his soldiers surrounding him.

"Drop the guns and we'll make your deaths quick!" One yelled. Steve would've smiled had it not been his old nemesis showing up. This was impossible.

"We aren't backing down," he said, grabbing his shield from his back, standing protectively in front of the group. Then, all hell broke loose.

"You know this guy Daisy?" Tony asked, his blaster glowing. "And why the hell didn't his spine break?"

Hive laughed, putting his hands behind his back.

"Is it Daisy now?" He asked, clearly amused and not at all threatened by the duo in front of him. "Did I scar you that badly?" He kept walking towards Daisy when finally Stark had enough and blasted him in his smug face.

Hive wasn't fazed, and kept walking towards Daisy, his face slowly growing back.

"Come back to me Daisy," he said, sand started making it's way towards her.

"No," she said in horror, unable to move as the sand came at her, entering into her system.

Tony watched in concern, unsure what was happening or what to do before swinging his face at this 'Hive' guy with all his might. To his joy, he heard a sickening crack as the mans jaw sagged down. Hive grabbed Tony by the throat and threw him back down the hall.

"Welcome back, Daisy," he said, stroking her cheek, her allowing him to.

Daisy had felt Hive enter into her mind, taking the reigns. She hasn't felt this happy since the first time, and she wondered how he had done it again. She decided she didn't care before hugging him.

Something inside of Daisy screamed at her to punch him or quake him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tony stood up down the hall and watched the horror before him.

"Daisy, are you still with me?" He asked hesitantly. He watched as Hive whispered something to the inhuman before she turned to the billionaire. He could see the battle happening behind her eyes for control as she raised her hand to him.

"Tony, run!" She got out, her free hand pulling her other one down to the ground and quaking the floor apart instead, sending her and Hive down.

"Daisy!" He screamed, running to the gaping hole in the floor to see that they had gone all the way to the bottom. He soon couldn't see anything as the dust came up. "Shit!" He yelled. He was at a loss of what to do when suddenly he heard a cough.

"To-Tony?" Wanda asked weakly as he ran around the hole and to her side.

"I'm here Little Red," he said, grabbing the girl in his arms and making his way to the stairs. He'd have to come back for Daisy, the girl in his arms was dying, he decided.

Daisy landed on her back hard, as concrete came flying toward her head, landing an inch away from her. The feeling of joy from Hive was something she could control. She had to. Daisy was not going to go through what she did last time with him.

Pushing herself up, Daisy quickly realized that her left arm was in agony, and looked over to see that it was pinned by a large cement block. She couldn't find Hive.

She started to panic at the thought that he could be hurt or worse, before remembering whose side she's on. Daisy's lungs started filling with dust from all the wreckage, which led to a coughing fit that she couldn't control.

"Daisy?" She heard Hive call to her. She wanted so desperately to call back to him, but she bit her tongue to prevent from doing so.

"Daisy?" She heard again, but this time it wasn't Hive. It was Natasha. She had come back.

"Natasha!" She screamed, her lungs on fire. "Natasha you can't be here, you need to run!" Suddenly a face was in front of her, but not the one she wanted to see.

"Daisy," Hive smiled, his hand coming down to cup her cheek. "I'm going to hide now, but when Natasha gets here, I want you to let her free you, before sticking a knife into her neck. Understand?" He asked. Daisy nodded slowly, picturing herself plunging a knife into Natasha's neck.

"I can do that," she said back, wanting to please him anyway she could. "You need to hide though, she's close." Hive nodded and kissed her on her forehead, before vanishing into thin air.

"Daisy?" Natasha asked. Daisy could see her flashlight through the dust.

"Over here Nat!" The image of killing Natasha was strong in her head, but she kept fighting against it.

"Daisy, oh thank God!" The redhead practically cried, dropping to her side. "Your arm is pinned, and so is your torso," she said, assessing the damage.

"I'm okay," Daisy said in the strongest voice she could muster. She remembered what Hive told her to do to the redhead and her eyes grew wide. "Nat you can't be here!" She said, trying to move as far away from her as possible.

"Daisy calm down and don't move, your arm could be broken!" She yelled, setting her light down to shine on the two of them. Most of the dust had settled by now and Daisy could finally see that her whole left arm was pinned, along with her torso, just as Natasha said.

"Natasha," she tried to scream at her to get away, but Hives control was still there, and she wanted nothing more than to grab the knife on the Russians thigh and stab her. "Please," Daisy cried,"please go. Please!" She finally screamed.

Natasha had no clue what was going on or what had Daisy so scared, but the Inhuman was truly insane or concussed if she thought that she was leaving her behind. The redhead was truly confused at her behavior.

"Talk to me Speedy, what's going on?" Natasha asked as she stopped moving small cement blocks and cupped Daisy's cheek. Its reminded Daisy of how Hive had just done the same thing, and the mission he gave her. Her beautiful brown eyes were squeezed shut as tight as she could, and shook her head.

"Nat, do you trust me?" Daisy asked quietly.

"Of course I do," brown eyes opened and bore into green ones.

"You need to knock me out before you free me. Please, you have to."

Natasha was completely at a loss as to what happened while she was gone. She passed Stark on the way down and he told her not to go after Daisy, but she didn't stop to listen why and he didn't turn around with a bleeding Wanda to go after her.

"Why?" She asked, searching Daisy's frantic eyes for answers.

"Just, trust me!" Daisy screamed, fighting her free hand to stay away from the knife. "Do it!" Her free hand found the Icer she kept on her thigh and handed it to Natasha.

The redhead, seeing no other option, took the gun and pointed it at Daisy's stomach.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Daisy?" She asked uncertainly. The brunette nodded her head rapidly, not trusting herself to speak as her hand inched closer to the knife. Natasha pulled the trigger, and Daisy finally felt at peace with herself.

Half an hour after landing on the base, and no new leads, May watched grimly as the bloody and bruised Avengers made their way back to the Quinjet. Tony was carrying Wanda in his arms, and Steve had Daisy in his.

As much as Natasha wanted to carry Daisy herself, she knew she could trust Steve and it was easier for him to carry her. Instead, she helped Simmons support her fíances weight as they both half carried him back.

They were in rough shape, and Sam went to grab Wanda from Tony before laying her down gently on the floor, Simmons joining him. As they got to work, Mack went to update May and soon they were in the air.

"Is Wanda going to be okay?" Tony asked from his seat. He watched as Sam and Simmons did all they could on a plane before finally letting the girl rest.

"It's hard to say at this time," Simmons started, gesturing to the injured girl behind them.

"But she's a fighter Tony, she'll be fine," assured Sam, ever the optimist. "Now let me check out your neck," he said, making his way to the billionaire.

Simmons knew that Daisy was Iced, but she wasn't sure why or how. No one knew much of what happened in the basement. She went to check on her best friend, stopping to make sure Fitz was okay.

As she made her way to the cockpit she could've swore she heard Stark say something about Hive, but she shook it off.

"May?" Simmons called out quietly. "How is she?"

"Still sleeping," came a reply to Simmons right, startling her. She hadn't seen the spy there, by Daisy's side. "She made me shoot her with the Icer, I still don't understand why."

The scientist watched as Natasha sat next to May with Daisy's head in her lap, stroking her hair.

"I could've swore I heard Stark say that Hive was down there," Simmons said to May, whose eyes left the sky and she whipped around.

"What the hell happened down there Nat?" She asked the redhead.

"It was playing with our deepest fears," came the soft reply.

"No," Simmons said. "There's no way, nothing scientific could have made that happen. There must be a different, more alien cause for this."

"Well whatever the hell it was, it knew what each of us were afraid of, and it played us. It played us good," said the haunted redhead.

"That explains why Hive would be there," said May. She was pissed she couldn't have been there to help the team. She turned to Natasha. "That's also why Daisy had you Ice her."

"Who is this Hive guy?" She asked the two girls, needing answers.

"Umm," Simmons stuttered, scratching her neck awkwardly. "I should go check on Wanda, but Daisy will be okay. Her arm wasn't broken, at worst it had mild bruising."

With that, the scientist took her chance and retreated out of the room, leaving Natasha to turn to May.

"It's complicated Nat," she said with a sigh. "To begin with, he was her old S.O. Grant Ward. He turned out to be Hyrda, and Daisy was the one who found out. He was killed though, on an alien planet by Coulson. Some alien lifeform took his body and he came to Earth. He could somehow take control of people, make them love him. It was like a drug, and they'd do anything for him, hence why we named him Hive. Daisy was his first victim, and none of us knew what happened until it was too late," she sighed loudly. "She's lucky to be alive, but she hurt members of our team, and she never forgave herself. So if he really was in that basement, I'm sure he did the same thing to her with you as his intended target."

Natasha didn't know what to say to all of this. She knew Daisy had a past, but damn. Mind controlling aliens in the body of someone they once knew? That's just crazy.

"Will she be okay?" She asked instead.

"She will be, she's a fighter."

The rest of the flight home was long, one of the longest in a long time for Natasha. The team met in the back of the Quinjet to debrief and see if anyone found anything, but so far it was a lost cause.

"When the Red Skull came one of his men shot the beacon," said Fitz worried. "It started going off, and we have no clue who heard it and if they're friendly or not."

"No one found anything of Piper Lang?" Steve asked, looking around at his hurt team.

"I found a list of names when we were looking for information on the beacon," Yo-Yo said suddenly remembering she pocketed the paper, carefully pulling it out and showing them.

"These names," Mack said, reading them over. "It's a list of Inhumans, some of them were already captured, but other ones aren't."

Tony walked over to the paper and put on his million dollar glasses, immediately analyzing the new lead.

"Jarvis, compile a list of inhumans already captured and those who aren't. For those who aren't, give me everything you have on them and determine who's the most likely to be picked off next," he asked his AI.

"Yes, Mr.Stark. It will take about an hour," replied Jarvis.

"We need to find one of these soon to be victims," said Steve, coming up with a plan. "Then one of us need to take their place and get kidnapped, leading us to their home base." He turned to Tony. "Do you still have those face changing things that Nat uses?"

"Of course I do, she uses them all the time," he scoffed. Steve ignored it.

"Okay, then we have a solid plan team. We are going to get these inhumans back and put a stop to New Dawn for good."

Mack stood up from his seat.

"What about the Lighthouse?" He asked what no one wanted to talk about.

"Daisy said that she thinks gravitonium was causing the umm," Stark looked around at all the bruises and cuts everyone received, "horrors. So I'm sure Leopold and I can make something that can put an end to it, and we'll go back later. Right now our concern is the inhumans, and Daisy's sister, so after we are done we can go back and figure out the Lighthouse shit."

Fitz was already thinking of ways to control and seal the gravitonium and sat with Stark to figure it out. Steve, Sam, Natasha, Mack and Yo-Yo were coming up with a plan to get into the New Dawn's base, while keeping an eye on Wanda at the same time.

By the end of the flight Stark and Fitz already knew what they needed to do and set off for the labs immediately. Simmons and Sam rushed Wanda into the waiting arms of doctors at the tower, and May and Natasha helped the now awake Daisy off the Quinjet.

"You okay?" May asked as Nat took care of the jet. Daisy nodded, not sure what to say.

The feeling of Hive and needing to do what he said was gone, and she felt just as she did the first time. Empty.

The news of a lead to find her sister, however, made her feel something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that she needed to get to her sister and the other inhumans. When she heard that they were going back to the Lighthouse and how the beacon was set off, she had wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and never wake up. She didn't want to go back, but there was no choice.

As the team settled down for a little bit, Daisy made her way to Coulsons side again. No change, the doctors told her.

"Hey AC," she started, just like before she left. "I really need you to wake up. I could definitely use one of your hugs right about now, or one of your grilled cheese," she laughed at the memory.

"I didn't bring grilled cheese, but I did bring pizza," a voice startled Daisy.

"Hey Nat," she said. Any other time she would be smiling, happy to see the redhead, but the feeling of emptiness was overwhelming and she couldn't get rid of it.

"Maybe he'll wake up when he smells the pizza," she said, handing Daisy a plate stacked with said food. She smiled to the Russian in appreciation and took the food gratefully.

As they sat there with Coulson, Daisy felt the need to explain what had happened to Natasha. She didn't want the redhead thinking she was crazy.

"Nat, thank you," she said sincerely. "For trusting me when I told you to shoot me. The nightmare I saw was-" Natasha put her hand on Daisy's, silencing the Inhuman.

"May already told me about Hive," she started rubbing the younger girls hand affectionately. "And I'm so sorry that happened Daisy, I can't even imagine what you're feeling, but you don't need to explain yourself to me."

Daisy nodded slowly, relieved she didn't have to go through that memory again. It was too much reliving it, and that empty feeling was there to remind her of the fact that she did.

"I'm so sorry," Daisy suddenly said, looking up at Natasha. They were sitting so close that the inhuman could feel her warmth radiating, giving her comfort.

"For what?" Asked the confused redhead.

"He told me to kill you," she confessed. "And I wanted to do it so badly, it took every ounce of self control from not grabbing your knife and doing what he wanted. That's why I had you Ice me."

It all made so much sense now to Natasha. That's why Daisy told her to leave, not the first time however, and why she desperately tried to get away from her.

"Daisy, it's okay, I'm okay," she reassured the young girl who wouldn't look at her. God, she was so beautiful to Natasha and the pain she could see behind her eyes killed the redhead. In that moment, Nat had never wanted to kiss her more, but she refrained from doing so for the both of them.

"I almost did it," she said, finally looking at Natasha. "And I don't know if I could live with myself if I had."

Natasha laughed and punched Daisy in the shoulder.

"As if you could even get me, if I remember correctly, when we were sparring you couldn't pin me." Daisy laughed, music to Natasha's ears.

"I didn't get the chance to, but we need to have a rematch so I can prove who's boss," she joked. Natasha was staring at her, smiling.

"Yea we are definitely having a rematch when all this crazy shit is over."

"Speaking of which," Daisy said, standing. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready before we head out to stop the New Dawn." Natasha stayed seated.

"I'm gonna stay with Coulson, in case he wakes up or anything," she said. Daisy nodded and left the room, leaving the spy alone with her old mentor. No sooner than Daisy left, a new voice spoke up.

"Can't believe I believed you when you said Cap had the hots for Daisy, when obviously you do," he spoke, Nats eyes shooting open.

"Coulson?"

"You break her heart, I'm gonna have to break you Nat," he said with a smile.

 **Coulsons awake! Yay!**


	10. The Girl

The girl awoke with a start as she shot up. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered but came up blank. Just as she tried to push herself up something harshly pulled her back to the ground, peeling away already raw skin on her wrist. Looking down she realized that she was chained to the wall by both hands, her feet thankfully free, not that it mattered much.

The girl slowly sat back down, the small area she was chained to was unbearingly small and cold, and something told her she had been here for awhile. She just couldn't remember it yet. Her thoughts were interrupted when a door slammed open in front of her, making her jump out of her skin as the small cell she was in now flooded with light and two men stepped in.

"Prisoner Danvers, let's get moving," the bigger guard of the two said as the second, much smaller one made his way to her side and unlocked her hands. As she stood up both guards reached for their stun guns and that's when she realized they were afraid. The look in their eyes told the girl that they felt like the prey, even though she was unarmed and alone. What could they possibly be scared of? As she looked closer at the tight grips they had on their weapons, she remembered seeing this before. In the desert.

The memories came flooding back to her, making her head spin in the small cell.

Her name was Karley Danvers. She was a Marine, first female to join a Reconnaissance team and she had served two tours in Afghanistan. She had just gotten out of the military to apply for the FBI when she expereinced the weirdest day in her life. Her girlfriend Lyla and her had gone out for a hike, having lived in the buckass of nowhere they had hiked in their backyard, when they stumbled upon a small cave.

Karley remembered insisting that they just ignore it and move on but Lyla said she would check it with or without her girlfriend so she reluctantly agreed. Besides, she was a Marine forever and always, nothing could scare her.

But as soon as they stepped foot into the cave Karley felt something wrong.

"Lyla, I have a really bad vibe about this place, can we please turn around?" She pleaded as she turned on her flashlight, her girlfriend following suit.

"Babe we've never been this far in the mountains, come on! This is an adventure!" She turned around to face Karley, shining her light in her girlfriends green eyes purposefully and shot her a mischievous grin. "Is the almighty Corporal Danvers scared of a little cave?"

Karely sighed loudly, letting Lyla know she didn't like this but followed her nonetheless. The deeper they got into the cave the wider it became until it opened fully into a circular ruin.

"How has no one ever found this before?" Asked Lyla in awe, shining her light in every direction before she whipped out her camera. "Karley do you see this?" She asked as she moved her phone around, videoing the whole place, including her girlfriend.

"Yea Lyla, I see it alright. We should leave, I still have that bad feeling about it in here," she answered before her eyes landed upon what had to be one of the most mysterious things she's ever seen. In the center of the ruin sat a small pedestal, on top of it a small silver device. Her flashlight illuminated the room as Lyla caught it on tape, slowly inching towards the device. Karley couldn't help but follow behind her girlfriend, the device calling to her even though her brain was telling her to turn tail and run like hell.

"What is that?" Whispered Lyla as they both entered the room, stopping at the doorway, their eyes and lights never leaving the small, yet mystical calling of the metal contraption. "Get in the video Karley! This is going on my instagram."  
Karley popped into the video, shining her light of the two of them with the device in the background. Somehow, when she wasn't looking at the device, it was still calling to her. She dropped her hiking bag on the ground and grabbed her canteen of water before taking a sip, the fluid helping remind her where they were.

"Hey Lyla, whatever you do don't touch that device. We don't-" she trailed off as she turned around however, because right in front of her, her girlfriend had one hand extended towards the metal as if to touch it, the other hand still recording. "Lyla no!" Karley screamed, rushing to her girlfriends side and tackling her.

As the two of them fell, Karley dropped her canteen of water onto Lyla, turning their bodies in the air so she took the brute of the fall, crashing into the earthy pedestal. Lyla's phone went skitting across the ground, the camera facing up, before she turned to her girlfriend.

"Karley what the hell!" She screamed, wiping water from her cheeks. Being honest with herself, Lyla wasn't angry with her girlfriend. She didn't know why she had reached for the artifact, she was a pre-med student, she knew all the types of germs or even diseases that could've been on the thing. She turned to her girlfriend, fully intending to give her hell for drenching her with their water, but stopped short at the sight in front of her.

Karley sat against the pedestal, staring at her lap. During their fall the device had tumbled with them and now sat in Karley's hands as she stared at it. The metal, obviously alien as the runes that they hadn't seen engraved in them started to glow at her touch. Lyla jumped to her feet, her girlfriend following suit, much slower as she cradled the device like a bomb ready to explode.

"Lyla, I'm going to put this down, and we are both going to leave, okay?" The tall blonde could only nod her head, though Karley didn't notice, her eyes never leaving her hands. Lyla ran over to her phone and picked it up, forgetting the video she had going as she stuffed it into her back pocket, still recording.

A few feet away Karley slowly put the device back onto the pedestal, but it didn't stop glowing. She turned around and made a bee line for her hiking pack before a hissing sound stopped both women in their tracks. They slowly turned back to the artifact to see it now opened, revealing purple crystals on the inside.

"Run!" Karley shouted, forgetting about her pack as she grabbed Lyla's hand and sprinted for the now closing door. Karley made it there first, though it was hardly open at this point. "Lyla come on!" She screamed at the blonde who was so close. Just as Lyla reached her waiting lovers arms, the door was hardly open. They wouldn't make it to the other side before the wall crushed them, and they both knew it.

"It's no use," shouted Lyla as tears pricked her eyes. She wasn't sure what was about to happen and neither did her girlfriend it seemed. She launched herself into Karley's arms and clung tightly, afraid to let go as she buried her head deep into muscular arms. "I'm so sorry," she cried as Karley held her even tighter, if possible.

"Shh, it's okay," the brunette tried to comfort, stroking her back as the crystals were now fully exposed. There was a slight pause and all the Marine could hear was her heartbeat and the soft crying of her soaked girlfriend. Then a burst of unnatural air burst through the room, igniting something in the two women that neither knew they possessed.

Lyla poked her head out to see that everything looked the same. She had felt the small pulse of air that hit them, and she dare say it felt magnificent. Like she had waited for the pulse of air her whole life. She looked into Karley's eyes, silently asking if they were going to be okay. She just shook her head, confused. Until she felt something on her fingertips.

Karley looked down to her hands that were previously wrapped around Lyla, hands that she had used to defend herself multiple times in her life, hands she had killed people with, only to see them slowly becoming encased in something she could only describe as earthly.

"L-Lyla," she stuttered, at a loss for words. When she enlisted in the military, eventually becoming the Marine she is today, they had prepared her for every situation. Or so she thought, as she slowly watched herself becoming encased, stepping away from Lyla who looked just as shocked, if not more at what was happening. "What's happening!" Karley screamed as her feet stuck to the ground, immobilizing her as she was consumed with what she could only guess was caused by the device and pulse they felt.

"Karley," Lyla whispered, at a total loss for words as she looked at herself to see the same effect taking over. Looking to her girlfriend, almost completely encased now, she reached her hand out and placed it on her face, offering the only form of comfort she could think of in their final moments, defeat overcoming her. Lyla slowly watched as the green eyes she fell in love with were slowly encased, her hand still on Karley's face as the darkness overtook the blonde.

"Prisoner Danvers, either you move now or we will forcefully remove you from your cell, your choice," the smaller guard said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked down to her hands to see that she was no longer encased in the strange earthly substance she was in the cave. What the hell was that anyways, she wondered as she stepped into the thin hallway. The smaller guard took the lead, the bigger one pushing a baton into Karley's back, giving her no choice but to follow.

She should be dead, or at least in a hospital. So why the hell was she a prisoner God knows where and where was her girlfriend. As they walked through the tunnel Karley couldn't figure out any crimes she had committed to be locked up, let alone in an underground prison. And why did she feel so weak? Just yesterday she was strong enough to hike 10 miles without breaking a sweat. Or she thought it was yesterday, until she noticed that she was much more gangly and had lost at least 15 pounds. No one could do that overnight, so the real question was how long had she been out? And someone changed her into a white t-shirt, black sweatpants and boots without laces.

"Hey," she spoke up for the first time since waking, noticing how unused her voice sounded, her throat raw as well. It felt as if she had been screaming uncontrollably for the past week. That couldn't be right though, could it? "Where am I? And where is my girlfriend?" Neither one of the guards seemed like they heard her so she grabbed the smaller ones shoulder. That turned out to be a mistake, she quickly found out as he sent her flying onto her back, stun gun pointed at her head. That wasn't protocol for any government she knew. They always aimed for nonlethal areas, never the head.

"You touch me again freak, and I'll fry you brains," he seethed through clenched teeth, his breath warm against her cheek. "Now get up, we're almost there."  
Karley got up and rubbed her back, feeling as if she jumped off a 100 foot bridge. She quickly realized how bad this situation was. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where Lyla was, she wasn't in any regular government site, let alone a hospital where she knew she should be. The guards hated her for some unknown reason, she still didn't know what the hell happened to her back in that cave, and she wasn't getting any answers.

"Can you please just tell me what's going on," the brunette pleaded and she reached up and fixed her ponytail, the guards watching her every move with precaution. She still couldn't figure out why they were staring at her like she was a weapon and calling her a freak. Sure, she had extraordinary hand to hand combat skills from her time in the Marines, but surely that didn't warrant such vigilant and terrified guards threatening to fry her brains.

The bigger guard, who was tasked with walking behind her, sighed in sympathy before putting away his stun gun. The trio began walking again but the silence was soon broken.

"You really don't remember anything, Danvers?" The bigger man asked, eyeing her up and down as if he didn't believe her.  
"The last thing I remember was hiking with my girlfriend. There was this cave and this device, then this pulse of air and suddenly we were both becoming encased in some earthly substance and-"

"Oh God, you don't know _anything_ do you?" The smaller guard cut her off as they turned a corner. Karley huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," she muttered. He laughed as they continued down another hall, this one filled with cells much like the one Karley woke up in. People of all different ages and genders filled them, none awake. "What the hell? Are they dead?" Her head snapped to the guard ahead of her who didn't even glance back.

"They ain't dead kid, they're going through transitioning," he sneered. "Just like you did. You've just finished yours, actually. Took a hell of a long nap though, longer than normal," he said as they turned another corner, this one having doors that led to who knows where, which meant possible escape.

As if reading her mind, the guard behind her jabbed his baton into her side once again, getting a grunt of pain as a response.

"Don't even think of it," he warned.

"How long have I been out?" Karley asked as they approached the door at the very end of the hallway. She didn't know what was behind the door, but she quickly determined she wasn't going to like it.

"You'll get your answers behind this door. I'd say it's been a pleasure, but that'd be a lie, freak," the small guard spit at her feet as he knocked on the door. Not a moment later it swung open and two more guards stood at the entryway.

These ones looked much more lethal than her escort, Karley decided. They had on masks, so she couldn't tell their gender. By the strong build of them, she assumed they were men. The masks they wore were black, just like the rest of their uniform. Over the masks they wore silver goggles and attached to their mouth was a gas mask. Why they were prepared for some chemical warfare had the young brunette at a loss. Their utility belt contained all sorts of weapons including stun guns, batons, pepper spray, weird looking grenades, a gun and many more gadgets. Their uniform was obviously very padded and they wore bullet proof vests on the outside. They were ready for anything.

As she stepped into the room, the heavy metal door swung close behind her. No way out but forward.

"Hello, Ms. Johnson," spoke a feminine voice from behind a large, unorganized desk. The whole room was pitch black save for the small lamp above the mystery woman. "Or is it Ms. Danvers you go by these days?" She asked, adjusting herself in the chair. Seeing Karley's confused look she quickly gestured for a chair in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Everyone fiber of Karley wanted to turn around and take out the two guards and make a run for it, knowing she wasn't going to like what she heard. But the better, more sensible and curious part of the Marine got the best of her, making her stiffly walk towards the leather chair and take a hesitant seat.  
"My name is Karley Danvers, always has been," stated the brunette as she crossed her legs, sure of that one fact.  
"Ahh, but you see, it wasn't _always_ Karley Danvers." The woman shuffled around her messy desk, searching for a folder before sliding to her guest. "I hate to break it to you, Ms. _Johnson,_ but your parents lied to you. You were left at a church doorstep on June 24th, 1995. From there, the Danvers household adopted you, took you in as their own and raised you."  
As Karley scanned over the contents of the folder she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Everything in the folder seemed legitimate but she couldn't trust these people. She was their prisoner, after all. What was to stop them from lying to her? But at the same time, what reason did they have to lie about something like this.

Before she got lost into the information in front of her, Karley tossed the folder back on the desk, the movement causing the guards to shift uncomfortably. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the cool chair, swiping a piece of loose hair back into its place.

"Since when is being adopted a crime?" She asked snarkily, gesturing around the room, the movement once again causing the guards to jump. "And why is everyone here so afraid of me? Where is my girlfriend, Lyla? And there was this stuff that attached itself to us, it was like," she gestured weirdly, not knowing how to explain the incident. "I don't even know, like something I've never seen before."  
"Ms. Johnson-"  
"It's Ms. Danvers," she corrected. Even if she was adopted, she would always be her parents child. Whoever her real parents were obviously didn't want her, and that was fine because she was blessed with the parents who raised her. Assuming that any of this information was true anyways. Thinking of her parents, they must be worried for her. "How long have I been gone?" She whispered the last part.

"Enough!" Snapped the women who Karley could now see was African American and slightly aging with gray hair, thin glasses resting upon her nose. "I'm trying to answer your questions child, but you must ask them slower."  
Karley nodded slowly, almost feeling bad before remembering she's a prisoner and confused as hell.

"Ok, start talking, please," she asked, needing answers.

"My name is Mrs. Frederic and I am the manager of sorts of this facility."  
"You mean dungeon," Karley muttered, causing Mrs. Frederic to throw her a glare.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be freaky, Ms. Danvers. You know of the Avengers, correct?" Asked Mrs. Frederic as she poured a glass of water, handing it to the girl who looked at it skeptically before taking a sip.

"Of course, you'd have to live under a rock to not have heard of them." The older woman gave a slight smile.

"All of them have gained their powers in a unique way. Steve Rogers and his super serum. Bruce Banner and the Hulk. Spiderman got bit by a radioactive spider, Thor is a-"  
"Yes, Mrs. Frederic I know of all this. What does it have to do with why I'm a prisoner though?"  
"If you would stop interrupting me I was getting to that, child. Have you heard of the hero called Quake?" The older woman paused and clasped her hands together on the desk.

"Yea, she caused a few earthquakes that made the news. What about her?" Asked Karley wearily. She wanted answers and this hero talk was starting to freak her out.

"Well she got her powers from an ancient alien artifact, as quite a few others have. The Kree live on a whole other planet, but they created a device to turn us humans into weapons for their war. Quake was affected by such a device and came out with extraordinary powers," as she talked it didn't take a genius to figure out where she was going with this story as Karley slowly connected the dots.

"And...my girlfriend and I were affected by one of these devices?" She asked hesitantly, not believing what she was being told.

"Yes, as were all those people you passed on your way to my office, they were affected differently though. You and Lyla Bering went through the mist, which was the pulse like burst of air that you felt in that cave, in a much different and older, more traditional way. When you came out of your cocoon that mist changed you, it changed your DNA."  
"Where is Lyla?" Karley asked, worried about her girlfriend.

"Unfortunately, not everyone makes it through the mist. Some, who were not made for 1,000 years of evolution in 30 seconds, don't make it out of their cocoon. I'm sorry Ms. Danvers, but Ms. Bering wasn't made for the mist. She didn't make it."  
It felt as if the world stopped for Karley, and it might as well have. Lyla was dead. Her girlfriend was dead, yet here she was, alive. This feeling of surviving when others died wasn't new to Karley as she had lost many friends in her time serving, but she's never lost a lover, and this feeling was a new one.

She had known Lyla since middle school, they grew up as best friends. Lyla practically lived with the Danvers on their farm because she was always over. Her parents loved Lyla, they were hoping that she would marry the girl one day, and now that would never happen.

Overcome with grief, Karley hadn't noticed the strange feeling growing inside of her. Something she's never felt before. Her body was reacting to the grief her mind was trying to comprehend, and soon the world actually _did_ stop for her. Or it slowed down to the point of being frozen as she watched a fly that had been in the room since the very beginning slowly buzz by her face.

Trying something, Karley reached out and tried to snatch the insect out of thin air. Her hand went straight through it. Mrs. Frederic was still staring at her, and Karley watched as the older woman blinked, the action seemingly taking forever.

" _What the hell?_ " She breathed out. She watched the fly land on the desk and it didn't move for a good minute before taking off again into the air, impossibly slow. Looking around, Karley realized her surroundings looked the same as they had before, but with a slight twist. There was blue energy floating off of every object in the room and she could feel her connection to the energy waves. Standing up, Karley slowly reached out to the blue energy floating off of one of the guards.

As her hand got close, the energy reacted to her body and instantly combined with her. She didn't know how to explain what was happening to her, but it was insane. As Karley made her way around the room, the blue energy kept leaving objects and entering into her body, becoming a part of her, energizing her.

Wherever she was, Karley couldn't touch anything physical, just like with the fly, her hand went straight through the second guard himself, but the energy that was floating off of him was now hers to keep.

She turned around and was shocked to see herself still sitting down in the chair. This just got freakier, if possible. Somehow, she had astral projected herself to some sort of plane or dimension, she wasn't sure. But somehow she was absorbing energy from the items around her, and soon the room had no more blue energy waves, Karley having collected them all.

As she made her way to the doorway, she found that she couldn't turn the knob and laughed. Of course she couldn't escape, she mused to herself as she looked back at her body still in the chair. Mrs. Frederic had now moved out of her chair and was leaning forward, staring at her physical body that was still sitting.

Of course time would still continue while she was on this plane of existence. Quickly, Karley made her way back to her physical body and she gave herself a quick once over. She sat in the chair, a tear still slowly falling down her face, unmoving. She moved to brush the tear off of her own face, but as soon as her hand made contact with her face, Karley felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

For what felt like a lifetime, all Karley saw was darkness, until slowly, she regained her senses. She felt the cool stain of a tear trickling down her cheek and her hand quickly moved to swipe it away, this time succeeding in her physical body.

"Ms. Danvers?" She snapped her head up at the sound of her name, realizing that while she was wherever the hell that was, Mrs. Frederic must've been calling her name.

"I'm sorry, I'm listening," she said, averting her eyes from the woman in front of her. She wasn't about to tell them what just happened if she didn't have to.

As Mrs. Frederic went to lean back in her chair, she fell ungracefully, landing on the floor. Hearing two more thuds, Karley looked back to see that the guards had collapsed as well.  
"What...did you do?" Moaned Mrs. Frederic from the floor as she weakly pulled herself back to her chair, turning to face Karley with wide eyes.

For her part, Karley had assumed that she sapped their energy from the trio and that was why they were weak. What she didn't realize, was that her hands were now glowing a dark blue, energy radiating off of them like it had in the other plane. Shooken, Karley stood up, the chair behind her falling at the abruptness of her actions, and stared at her hands in fear. What was happening to her? What did that device do to her?  
"Mrs. Frederic, what _am_ I?" She whispered, the older woman looking at her in awe now.

"Ms. Danvers, I was trying to tell you that you're an Inhuman, and quite a powerful one at that, just like your sister." The brunette snapped her head away from her hands.

"No, I'm an only child."  
"No, Ms. _Johnson,_ you are not."

"How long was I out? Because I know I am an only child."  
"You were out for a week, my child. And you are most certainly not an only child. You're the younger sister of Daisy Johnson, or as you know her, Quake."

Karley looked back at her hands which started to glow brighter and laughed.

"This is all just one big, messed up dream Danvers."

"I assure you, Ms. Johnson, this is quite real."  
"It can't be real!" Karley finally snapped, the anger she was feeling causing more energy to flow out of her, covering most of her arms. "Lyla can't be dead! I can't be adopted!" As she screamed she felt more and more energy radiate off of her until her feet started to glow with the blazing power. "I can't be an Inhuman with some crazy powers, and I certainly can't be Quake's sister!"  
Mrs. Frederic took cover behind her desk, unsure of what was happening. As she peeked over the sight before her had her jaw dropping. Karley was engulfed in this pure form of energy, she could feel the power radiating off the young girl from across the room. Karley was completely blue, and where her once green eyes were, was only the form of raw energy in the form of deep blue pits. She watched in horror as the Inhuman freaked out.

As Karley paced around the room, she finally caught sight of herself in the mirror. She wasn't even herself anymore. Well, her body was still there, but power was flowing out of her like the Nile river. The last thing she remembers before it all became overwhelming was screaming her throat hoarse and her energy shooting out of her and through the ceiling. The brilliant blue tore into the sky for what felt like forever before she collapsed, exhaustion overcoming her.

 **Sorry it's been forever since I updated! But I tried making up for it by making this chapter longer haha. Also, please tell me your review on my OC Karley! I hope you'll fall in love with her as the story continues. One things for sure, she's going to be a very important character. I'm going to take this story all the way to Infinity War and Endgame so I hope you all stick around for it! And Karley is DEFINITELY going to have a best friend that jussssst so happens to shoot webs out of his hands and has a crazy phobia of aliens planting eggs in him hahaha. And as a closer for now, let me just say that Lyla Bering is indeed, not dead. She is an inhuman too, but Red Dawn never got their hands on her. So please let me know who you ship Karley with! If you want it to be Wanda, that's who i originally planned on shipping her with. Or it could be Lyla Bering and I'll just bring her into the story as another main character. And the final option is Spiderman himself, but he won't be a 15 year old kid in this story, he'll be the older and more mature version of Peter Parker. Alas, goodbye for now readers, please drop a review and tell me all yours thoughts, and Im open to any suggestions on where to go with the story!**


	11. Surge

"So let me get this straight," started Coulson as he sat up in his hospital bed. "While I was out, Daisy ran away, with Natasha might I add," he shot the redhead a look when she went to protest, effectively silencing her. "There's a group out there calling themselves the Red Dawn that kidnaps Inhumans and tortures them to learn more about them, and they work with the Watchdogs, who I thought fell apart after Anton Ivanov. And Daisy has a _sister?_ " The room was silent. He covered most of it.

"For the record, I didn't run away with Natasha," Daisy offered, shooting Coulson a look which he clearly didn't believe. "But yes, you got most of it right."  
"We tried going after the Red Dawn," Stark took over as he walked into the room with a slice of pizza in one hand, the rest of him covered in oil stains. "But they know how to cover their tracks."  
"Yea it's like they were waiting for us," Steve spoke up as well from the corner, still in his Captain America suit, his hair tousled. "We went after one of their hits but were met with some unfriendly gun men. They already took the Inhuman we were after, so they clearly knew we were coming."  
"The question is how?" Fitz asked deep in thought as one hand rested on Jemma's leg. "You don't think they knew about the Lighthouse, do you?" He asked Stark.

Ever since the Agents occupied Avengers tower the two of them quickly became best friends. Fitz was always in the lab with Stark, who had liked the Agent so much, he even let Fitz take a look at his suit and accepted his advice. When Stark and him stayed in the lab for too long Pepper and Jemma teamed up and went down there to grab their men. The redheads were quite a force to be reckoned with.

"Well it's possible," stated the billionaire as he walked around the room, contemplating the idea. "It could explain whatever the hell that nightmare floating orb thingy was and why it was there." He shuttered at the memory.

Ever since their raid on the old S.H.I.E.L.D. base Wanda has been on bedrest, still in rough shape from the ordeal. Daisy had nightmares about her past with Hive and the image of killing Natasha never fully left her mind, keeping her up at night, along with thoughts of what could be happening to her sister.

"Or even why the list of names was left behind," Mack said. "Maybe they killed Piper, as much as I hate to say it. Or maybe they have her."

May shook her head at the thought. She had been thinking the same thing for awhile now and she was incredibly worried about her Agent. She had already lost so many, but she had to have faith that Piper would be okay.

"Well there's only one way to find out," she spoke and stood, no longer needing the help of crutches. "We need someone who the Red Dawn haven't heard of, and they have to be an Inhuman. Someone who just went through the mist."  
"You've got to be crazy May," stated Yo-Yo angrily. "He isn't ready for that, he's just a kid! He could get hurt, or worse, captured."

"I know the risks Yo-Yo, but this is the only way to lure the Red Dawn out and it's on our own terms," May argued back. The whole room erupted into chaos at the idea, some agreeing that it was their only shot, others saying it was too risky.

"Quite!" Coulson yelled and the room fell silent, all heads turning to him. "Why don't we just ask him how he feels about it?"

"Coulson he's just a boy!" Yo-Yo said, Mack nodding his head in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Where are they Mack?" Asked the Director.

"They're out roller-skating right now," said the big man reluctantly.

"Since when do we use kids as bait?" Scoffed Yo-Yo as she crossed her arms.

"Since when do we not try everything we can to save people?" Daisy asked back to her fellow Inhuman. "These are _our_ people Yo-Yo, we have a duty to them as well as we do to anyone else. If you were being tortured or only God knows what, wouldn't you want someone looking for you?" Yo-Yo marched right up to Daisy and pointed a finger to her.

"You're just trying to find your sister! Do you think she'd be happy with you using a kid as bait to save her?"  
Daisy felt like she'd been punched in the gut as she averted her eyes away. No one in the room knew what to say, everyone having their own opinion on the subject at hand but not adding fuel to the fire raging on in front of them. She knew that Yo-Yo was right, of course she did. She didn't _want_ to do this, but a part of her would do anything for her sister who she hasn't even met yet. It's not like Daisy would let anything happen to the boy anyways, of course she wouldn't, but she still didn't like the idea of using him as bait.

"I don't know Yo-Yo, I've never met her, but it's not like I'm going to let anything happen when we lure the Red Dawn out, you know that," she tried reasoning. Yo-Yo's jaw clenched tightly as she turned on her heel and marched out of the room unhappily, calling out over her shoulder.

"I'll just go grab our Flint then."  
Mack rubbed Daisy's arm apologizing as he rushed out of the room to catch up with his girlfriend.

Daisy sighed and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she hadn't slept in days and hoped it wasn't showing too much. She could feel everyone's gaze on her as she mumbled under her breath about needing air, leaving the room behind. As she reached the stairs she felt someone following her.

"Jemma not now," Daisy said as she started her way up the stairs, knowing the scientist wouldn't want to climb 20 stories to the roof with her. Daisy was surprised however, when red hair popped into her view.

"Good thing I'm not Jemma then," said Nat as she easily kept pace with Daisy up the stairs, the taller woman setting a grueling pace in anger.

"Oh, hi Nat." A small part of Daisy's anger left her as she realized she just snapped at the spy.

"Hey Speedy." Daisy groaned at the nickname.

"We both know that was your fault," she defended as they turned to another set of stairs.

"Yes it was," admitted Nat. If it was anyone else she would deny it but it was just Daisy. "But seeing as your are currently flying up the stairs, instead of using the elevator like a normal person, Speedy fits the situation."  
"Okay, that's a fair point."  
The two women continued their way up the stairs in silence, lost in their own thoughts. They both spoke at the same time when the silence became too much for them.

"Sorry for snapping at you."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

They paused on the stairs and stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Daisy was silent for a minute after they started walking again.

"How do I do what's right? I know I shouldn't be using a boy as bait, even if he willingly agrees to help, but the other part of me knows that if this doesn't work, we'll never find Karley. Red Dawn has had her for over a month now and I don't even know if she's alive, but I need to know, and I need to try everything to save her."  
"Daisy, that doesn't make you a bad person for wanting to save your younger sister. You're a good person for going after all those trapped Inhumans and wanting to protect Flint so bad in the process."  
As they reached the roof Daisy quickly determines this was her favorite spot in the tower, other than the kitchen of course. The fresh air helped clear her mind and they could see the entire city in front of them, taking a seat on the edge of the roof just as Daisy had her first night here after her fight with Nat. The memory brought a small smile to the Agents lips.

"What's so funny," Nat asked, nudging Daisy.

"It's nothing," she replied casually. As she turned, Daisy saw that Natasha was staring at her. "It reminds me of our first night here at the tower. I came up here to sit after our small fight when Steve found me."  
Unknowingly Natasha frowned at the mention of Steve. The spy knew he had the hots for Daisy the first night they arrived, and she was surprised to find a small amount of jealousy at the thought of Steve and Daisy together. They would make an amazing couple, the redhead thought.

"Ahh, good 'ol Cap," Nat said with a forced smile. Thankfully both women were watching the city below them, so Daisy hadn't noticed anything. "He's a great guy," Natasha said casually.

"Yea, he is," Daisy replied with a small smile, making Nat's heart sink. Of course the Inhuman was enamoured with the Captain. "But he isn't my type."  
The spies heart skipped a beat at that.

"Oh? How isn't he your type? He's literally everyone's type."  
"He just isn't the Yin to my Yang I guess. He's an awesome friend, don't get me wrong, I just have my eyes set on someone else," Daisy said, a small blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. She refused to look at Nat even though the redhead was staring intently at her.

"Oh, and who's that?"  
"Can't tell ya that Nat, I'd have to kill you. It's a spy thing," she put her hand on Natasha's shoulder as she looked into her eyes,"you understand." It didn't take long for a smile to sneak it's way onto Nat's lips and soon they were both laughing.

"That was real cheesy there, Daisy," she said with traces of laughter still in her voice.

"I try," grinned the Inhuman as she stood on her feet, offering the shorter woman a hand. As she pulled Natasha up Daisy suddenly got an idea.

Still holding Natasha's hand, Daisy let the spy go halfway through standing up, sending the redhead over the edge of Avengers tower with a small shriek. Not taking any chances with her dangerous prank, Daisy dove off right after her, easily catching the flailing redhead in her arms who readily clung on tightly to the Inhuman.

As Daisy had done hundreds of times before, she quickly used the vibrations around them to shoot the duo through the air. Just like she had at the safehouse, Natasha clung to Daisy like a monkey to a tree, her face buried in the girls neck, eyes clamped shut.

When she saw the grin on Daisy's face moments earlier, she knew what the younger girl had planned to do but she couldn't stop her. As the two of them landed on the roof, Natasha still wrapped around Daisy, the Inhuman burst out in laughter.

When Natasha opened her eyes and realized it was safe she finally slid off of the taller woman and adjusted her shirt and hair back to normal before promptly turning to the still laughing girl and hitting her in the shoulder. As a highly trained assassin and spy Natasha could've left a bruise if she wanted, but the sound of laughter even as she hit Daisy was contagious and soon she found herself laughing along with her.

"Next time you do that, I will kill you Daisy," she barely got out through the laughter.  
"It was so worth it Nat! You should've seen your face. Priceless!"

As the two of them finally stopped laughing Daisy realized how close they still were. Natasha was only a few inches away from her, her lips even closer. The redheads hands were lightly placed on Daisy's hips as she moved closer. Daisy's gaze fell upon her lips, desperately wanting nothing more than to kiss the spy. As they moved towards each other, the attraction between them undeniable, the roof door swung open causing both of them to gasp and stumble away from the other.

"I knew it!" Coulson shouted as he pointed at the two spies. He stood at the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt and he looked like he just found out the worlds biggest secret. "Natasha Romanoff, you may be one hell of a spy and liar, but you can never fool me!" He turned to Daisy now, walking away from the door and towards them. "And you, missy, are just as guilty! Ms. 'I-don't-have-time-for-dating-I'm-planning-a-wedding-Coulson.'"

"We aren't dating DC," Daisy said as she rubbed the back of her neck, knowing they were caught.

"Yea Coulson, besides what are you doing out of bed, don't you have better places to be than interrupting us?" Natasha asked as she arched an eyebrow at him. She was so close to kissing Daisy and would have if Coulson hadn't popped in.

"So you _admit_ I interrupted something then?"  
"Coulson!" Daisy chastised, embarrassed at being caught.

"Just remember what I said, Nat. Anyways, I came up here to tell you that Stark set up the trap. Flint agreed to helping us out after all we've done for him."  
Daisy nodded. That was the best thing she's heard all day, other than Natasha's laugh. Soon the three of them made their way back to the rest of the group, gearing up for a fight. The entire time while getting ready with the girls in their locker room of sorts, Daisy hadn't looked at Natasha, and she _certainly_ looked away when the redhead had stripped to change.

As Daisy was zipping up her suit two hands stopped her. Startled, she looked down to see Natasha staring at her stomach, and it didn't take long to figure out she was looking at her two bullet wounds from years ago.

"What happened?" Natasha whispered, eyes still glued to the scars. She had seen many bullet wounds before, but with the size of Daisy's she knew that the girl should be dead.

"O-oh that's nothing," Daisy stuttered as the redhead cleared her throat, realizing that her hands were near Daisy's chest before stepping back, allowing the brunette to zip the rest of her suit up. For the second time in the last hour both of them were blushing.

As everyone boarded the Quin Jet, excluding Coulson, Pepper, Bruce and FitzSimmons, a slight drizzle started. Looking up, Daisy saw the beginnings of a storm.

* * *

Three hours later found the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents bruised and bloody from their fight.

Their plan had worked perfectly as the Red Dawn showed up to the house that Flint was in, trying to make quick work of the boy. What they hadn't expected however, was there to be Watchdogs with them. They opened fire on the house that Flint was in, the boy thankfully protecting himself with hunks of rocks, and that's when they realized this was an execution mission.

The original plan had been to let the Red Dawn take Flint and lead them to their hideout, but the moment they opened fire the team jumped into action immediately and went after the Red Dawn agents. Another twist they hadn't expected was an Inhuman to be on their side.

Natasha was tangled up with three Watchdogs when suddenly she was blasted by something and sent flying through a wall. Thankfully she got back up, but she wasn't sure what the hell just happened. Then she saw it.

Circled by a dozen Agents stood a figure who was clearly female. The girl had her long brown hair tied into a slick ponytail and was dressed in a black tactical suit with dark blue threading worked into it. The girl had an insane amount of energy flowing off of her. How she knew it was energy was beyond the redhead, she could feel it though, and the power it held.

The only frightening thing about the woman in front of her was her mask. It reminded Natasha of someone she had fought before. The redhead could feel Steve freeze next to her as well as he recognized the same design.

This girl looked like the female version of the Winter Soldier, the only difference was her lens were a deep blue instead of red.

"Nat..." Steve said, frozen to the ground in shock. He vowed to never let what happened to Bucky happen to someone else, and yet standing in front of him was undoubtedly the work of Hydra.

"I see it Steve," she whispered as she slowly made her way out of the rubble, not bothering to dust herself off. Slowly she touched her comm, opening a line to the rest of the team who was inside of the house or flying around it. "Guys, we've got an enhanced or possibly an Inhuman over here, and she isn't friendly."  
"Don't hurt her," Steve said into the comms after Natasha, surprising the redhead slightly. "It looks like somehow the Red Dawn and Watchdogs are working with Hydra or got their hands on their old designs. We have a female version of the Winter Soldier out here guys, but she's definitely packing some heat."

"Copy that, I'm heading over now," Stark said before showing up, Daisy and Yo-Yo not far behind him at the mention of a possible Inhuman.

Daisy glanced at Natasha and noticed that the redhead was a little worse for ware. She had pieces of cement in her hair and a small cut on her forehead but otherwise looked fine. Her attention snapped to the enemies in front of them though, as they gathered and made a protective circle around girl.

"Protect Surge!" One of them yelled and the rest of them quickly gathered around the girl, forming a U with her at the opening.

"Hey!" Steve yelled as he slowly walked towards them, determined to help this girl they called Surge. She couldn't have been older than Bucky when he went through the same thing. "What's your name?" He asked and slowly came to a stop in front of them, all guns trained on him and the rest of the group who stood slightly behind him.  
The girl was staring at Steve, or so he assumed as he couldn't see her eyes behind the mask. The part of the girls forehead that was exposed told him that she was a white female.

"Surge," she stated as she walked forwards toward the group, signalling for the rest of the men to stay behind. "You're the great Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow and Slingshot," her gaze fell upon Daisy. "I've never heard of you though."

This caught the team's attention quickly. Everyone knew of Daisy being Quake, it was no secret, and the media has had a hell of a time announcing to the world that she might be the newest Avenger as she had been working so closely with them.

"The name's Quake," Daisy said, slightly insulted that this girl knew of Yo-Yo but not Quake. Something about the girl in front of her looked familiar, but with the mask and full tactical suit she couldn't see any defining features.

When Daisy introduced herself to Surge the team didn't miss the look of realization coming from the girl.

"Quake..." she said, letting the name roll off her tongue. Something seemed so familiar about the name, a nagging feeling pulled at Surge as if the name was important somehow. She shook her head, returning her attention to the people in front of her. "Let us have the Inhuman boy, he needs to be contained or neutralized, and I'm here to do just that. He's a danger to the world, you all should know that."  
"He's not a threat," Yo-Yo defended. Just who did this woman think she was?

"Surge, you do realize you're working for an enemy of the United States, correct?" Stark asked the girl.

"Just give us the boy," one of the men yelled from behind Surge. As they talked Natasha noticed that the energy radiating off of her had visibly disappeared. Looks could be deceiving though, and the Russian knew that more than anyone.

"No can do, you're gonna have to try and take him from us," Yo-Yo stated.

"I will take him one way or another, and you and Quake are coming with us too," said Surge as she stepped even closer to them, blue waves of raw energy radiating off of her once more, ready for a fight. "My job is to bring all Inhumans in for testing until we can reverse what happened. I'll be the last to go."

"This doesn't have to escalate any further, let's all just take a deep breath," said Steve. Surge seemed to contemplate the idea but before she could answer her comm crackled to life in her ear. Steve couldn't hear what was said but by the way Surge's head slowly lifted up and the rest of the Red Dawn and Watchdogs tightened their grip on their guns, he knew what was coming and lifted his shield to block the bullets flying at him and Natasha.

Tony took to the sky and started blasting at the targets on the ground. Down below, Yo-Yo was hardly seen as she zipped to the enemy and easily knocked them on their asses. Daisy watched as Surge made her way back to the semi circle, throwing blue balls of energy at the spy. She easily blocked the energy and was making her way to the girl, ready to put her on her ass, when suddenly a blue shield of energy formed around Surge who looked to be meditating.

Confused, Daisy easily took down the men who tried protecting Surge before she approached the shield of energy. Deciding to try something, Daisy started to focus on the vibrations in her hands before reaching out and tearing a hole in the ball, stepping in with the girl who still hadn't moved.

"Steve!" Daisy heard Natasha yell. She looked out to see Steve and Yo-Yo collapse to the ground, hardly moving. Daisy knew that whatever was happening had to do with the girl in front of her and she needed to put a stop to it, now.

"Hey!" She yelled, pushing against the girl who still hadn't moved. As soon as Daisy's hands made contact against her though, she suddenly felt lightheaded. Before she knew what was happening, Daisy was looking at herself still pushing against Surge. "What the hell?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Surge yelled from across the lot they were fighting in.

Looking around, Daisy saw blue energy, exactly like what was radiating off of Surge. The energy was flowing freely from every object around them, but as she reached out to it, it passed through her, just like everything else.

Everything also had a ghostly look to it, everything except Surge that is. That's when she realized that her body, the one that was touching Surge anyways, had a blue energy emitting from it, unlike Steve and Yo-Yo's.

"This is how you get your power," Daisy whispered, amazed at everything happening to her before she realized this girl was hurting her friends. She was right next to Natasha, hand extended as if to touch her but Daisy knew what that would do. "Don't touch her!" She growled and found it surprisingly easy to walk towards Surge and Nat, determined to stop her. Daisy didn't know how, but she just _knew_ that she wouldn't pass through the woman in front of her like she had with everything else.

As she moved, however, she felt like she was moving impossibly fast and that's when she noticed everything else going on around them was in slow motion. This was getting freaky, even for her, which was saying something because she just came back from the future.

Surge, for her part, managed to touch Natasha's energy and absorb it. Daisy watched as the redhead slowly fell to the ground before she continued her way towards the energy sucking Inhuman. Her fist wound up and she sent a strong jab at her opponent who blocked the throw just in time.

As they fought Daisy couldn't help but be impressed with the girls technique, but the older woman quickly found an opening and her right hook connected with Surges jaw, the girl falling to the ground from the power of the blow. Apparently she was powerless in this plane, Daisy determined.

The mask that Surge wore went flying across the pavement before skidding to a stop. In all her years as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Daisy had never been as shocked as she was in the moment that Surge turned to look up at her.

Surge was no longer on the pavement in front of her, in her place was Karley Danvers.

"Karley?" She whispered in shock as her sister got up, wiping blood from her lip. It was in that moment that Daisy realized two things. One was the fact that her little sister was a lot taller than she was, holding almost a half foot over her. The second was that she had pissed her sister off if her look was anything to go by.

If it had been anyone else under the mask, Daisy would have no problem beating their ass. But she couldn't move, still too shocked at her sister, the one she had been looking for these past weeks, standing in front of her.

"How do you know my name?" Karley asked, some of the anger replaced by curiosity.

"I'm Daisy," she replied, tears stinging at her eyes. "I'm your older sister."

 _Thwack!_

The punch that hit Daisy in the temple sent white hot pain shooting through her head as she slightly fell over, regaining her balance at last second. As she looked up for her sister, Karley was no where in sight. Turning around sharply Daisy cursed.

Karley was standing in front of their bodies, holding her hand out to Daisy's energy.  
"Mrs. Frederic warned me not to believe anything you guys said. She was right."  
Daisy didn't remember her feet shooting towards her sister, but soon enough they were both flying through the air towards their bodies, which had both collapsed on the pavement. The last thing Daisy saw was the energy surrounding her other body being absorbed by her sister. Then the same feeling as before returned, and she was slowly blinking at the sky.

Daisy couldn't move a muscle. It felt as if she was paralyzed, but she knew what really happened. Just before she blacked out her sisters face shot into focus, her mask gone but lip still bloody.  
"I'm sorry," she said before putting her mask back on, once more Surge.

The last thing Daisy remembers before blacking out was seeing Karley walk away with the Red Dawn and Watchdogs, a feeling of failure overcoming the older sister.

* * *

 **Soooooo Daisy met Karley, it just wasn't what she had imagined. Am I evil for this? Mwahahahaha. Anyways, I would love some feedback on the story and my OC Karley, it would really help me. Also taking ideas for the story and who to ship Karley with! She is lesbian but I could make an exception if y'all wanted to ship her with Spiderman. I could just make Peter older or Karley younger, or meet in the middle. The other options are Wanda, or my other OC Lyla Bering. Let me know what you think and leave a review!**


End file.
